Constellations
by Her Madjesty
Summary: Sometimes the stars can write stories of their own. Rumpelstiltskin has lived for hundreds of years, knows thousands of these stories, and somehow, in some way, ends up writing one of his own. Characters not mine.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is indeed intended to be a multi-chapter story. Reviews get you more chapters :D Please and thank you, dearies._

Belle was the most curious creature he had encountered.

Ever.

So it shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did when he discovered her nestled in the windowsill of his tower, using his old and forgotten telescope to stare into the sky.

"Whatever are you doing here, dearie?" he asked dryly, reaching for the antique spyglass.

"Stargazing." The vexing woman replied, holding her treasure away from him. "I thought that much was obvious."

"Clearly." He answered sarcastically. "Perhaps not what, then, but _why_?"

Belle shuffled in her seat, turning to face him. "When I was little," she told him. "My father would have me look through his telescope in the castle. He would point out the stars and planets that his father had shown him and tell me their stories."

She had smiled sadly at the memory before returning her gaze to the sky. "He didn't know many, and didn't take much time to tell me the few he knew. I only heard one or two stories from him. All the others I know I learned from books."

That was all she said on the matter before she returned her gaze to the sky. Feeling that his presence was invasive, Rum found it best to take his leave from the tower. Belle told him her memories often enough, but this one reflected something of more significance than the dull days of her princess-hood.

Gods, he was such a sap. It had been a while since he had taught anyone, though, and the girl was undeniably curious.

Pitiful excuses, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

The first night he took her out, he appeared before her with a traveling cloak and warm gloves, holding them awkwardly in his hands. Swiftly he had placed the cloak around her shoulders and handed her the gloves before whisking her out the front gates and into the wilderness, his captive sputtering with confusion all the while.

Together they walked up the slope of the mountain. Belle's unexpected captor (oh, the irony, he thought to himself with a chuckle) would glance behind him now and then to keep an eye on his wandering companion.

It took him a few moments of careful inspection to identify the right spot. He then motioned for her to sit, his hands fluttering in the cool night air like frantic birds. She watched him suspiciously as she sat, eyeing the sly grin etching its way across his face. After a moment he sat down beside her and squinted into the darkness of the night sky.

Belle stared at him incredulously. "What in the world are we _doing_?"

He ignored her, his dark eyes searching the cosmos. "Ah, there it is." He broke the silence, cautiously leaning back on his elbows to point the pattern out to her. "That, dearie, is Aquila."

She blinked, confused, before turning her face to follow his gaze.

"Aquila, my dear, was the eagle Zeus, the king of gods, used to perform all his dirty work." The imp giggled, glancing at his companion. "Well, most of it, anyway."

"Aquila was famous for the kidnapping of Ganymede, the man who became Zeus's—" He burst into a fit of giggles again before continuing. "Zeus's _cup-bearer_. Zeus also used the wee birdy to punish Prometheus after he gave fire to the human world. Aquila was the beastie that tore out Prometheus's liver every day for betraying his master."

"I thought that was a group of vultures." Belle interrupted, leaning up on her elbow to look at the magician. He glared down at her. "A misguided assumption, dearie. All those books you read don't have these stories down quite—accurately. Now, who's telling the story?"

"Anyway," He continued. "Aquila was quite the fierce creature, all feathers and glory," he giggled. "Until that upstart, Hercules—"

"An upstart?" She stared innocently as he clamped his mouth shut, glowering at her. She mimicked locking her mouth shut with a key, eyes twinkling with laughter as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, an upstart. Brutish fellow, really. Outstandingly strong, but I'm not sure all the lights were on upstairs, if you know what I mean, dearie. Now, stop interrupting, or there will be no story." He glared at her for a moment, though the lilt of his voice told her that he wasn't that upset with her.

"So yes, that _upstart_ killed Aquila after rescuing Prometheus his imprisonment on the mountainside. Zeus honored the eagle by placing him in the sky amongst the stars." He finished dryly, returning his gaze to the starry sky.

They sat in silence for a moment, staring into the twinkling sky, tracing the eagle's flight across the universe.

"Thank you." Belle said after a moment, offering him a small smile. Rum managed a crooked grin back at her, making her laugh as she rose from the cold ground. He rose to join her and they began the walk back to the castle.

"It would seem as though I owe you a story." Belle smirked as they walked into the foyer, removing Rumple's traveling cloak from her shoulders. "A deal is a deal, dearie." He agreed, gazing at her suspiciously. "I'm not keen on being cheated, not even by my servants."

She laughed again before handing him the gloves he had given her. "We never made a deal, Rum." She teased, turning to go. "But you will get your story, soon enough." With a final smile she left him alone in the hall, eager to return to the warmth of her bed upstairs.

He stood and stared after her for a moment, a near invisible smile painting its way onto his face. He magicked the cloak and gloves away and walked deeper into the castle, wondering exactly what kind of mess he had gotten himself into this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle searched the castle high and low, Rumplestiltskin's traveling cloak secure on her shoulders. Tonight was positively perfect, with the stars already peaking from their hiding spots as the setting sun reflected off the mountainside.

"Rumplestiltskin!" The girl shouted, frustration leaking into her voice.

"Whatever happened, it wasn't me, dearie." His lilting voice appeared at her shoulder. She whirled and glared at the imp, who back away, hands raised in surrender.

"I'm absolutely certain that it was a poltergeist. A malevolent, agitated pigeon, perhaps. But certainly not me." He continued, smirking at his flustered caretaker.

"Nothing's the matter." Belle rolled her eyes in exasperation and took him by the arm, pulling him down the halls.

"Then whatever did you need, dearie?" he asked, relief trickling into his voice.

Despite herself, Belle chuckled. "I owe you a story." She said as they reached the front door. "I thought tonight would be the perfect time to pay up."

The odd duo tripped their way up the mountainside, with Belle dragging the cheerfully vindictive Rumple behind her. She stumbled along in the growing darkness, trying in vain to find the spot that provided her the ideal view of the night sky.

For a fleeting moment, she felt his cool scales on her hand. She halted to look at him as he grinned and pointed to a spot closer to the edge of the incline. "Having a hard time seeing in the dark, dearie?" he giggled, leading her over and sitting cross-legged on the hard ground.

Belle beamed momentarily before schooling her face into the picture of civility. "Thank you." She said politely, curtseying before lying beside him and wrapping his cloak around her. She observed the sky for a moment before pointing at a cluster of stars.

"That one." She smiled, turning her gaze to his for a moment. "That one, my dear Rumplestiltskin, is the constellation Cancer."

He offered her a small grin, turning to the sky with a studious expression on his face.

He knew the story of course.

But she didn't need to know that.

"Cancer was a poor little crab, with nothing very special about him." Belle began, smiling sweetly at the little being.

"Be better off as a meal, in my opinion." Rumple interrupted, shooting the girl a mischievous smirk. She smirked back at him and batted his hand lightly. "No interrupting." She chided, before continuing.

"Hera, queen of heaven, was actually the one who put the creature to use. She was a jealous creature, of course, and she hated and loved without reason. Hercules, that _upstart_, as you put it, was another victim of her hatred."

"Not without reason, dearie." Rumple interjected again, blatantly ignoring the look of exasperation on Belle's face.

"Look, next time we do this, I won't interrupt you. You make it seem so agitating!" She smirked at the imp, who laughed his maniacal little laugh in return. "I told you so." He replied, giggling at her frustration. She sighed and rolled her eyes, a genuine smile gracing her lips.

"Anyway," She continued, ignoring the antics of her companion. "Hera decided to use the crab against Hercules while he was in battle against the Hydra. The poor little creature didn't manage to disturb him much, but clamped onto his big toe in the midst of the battle. The insufferable brute smashed the poor thing without so much as a thought!" She frowned for a moment, pouting.

Rumple's grin widened as she huffed and turned to him. "So he _might_ have been a misguided upstart. _Might_ have been." She said, ignoring the way Rumple squirmed with delight at his victory.

"Hercules aside, Hera decided to honor the crab's efforts by placing him among the stars." Belle sighed and laid her head on the grass, brown curls intermixed with blades of green. "Cancer is not great, or powerful, or even well remembered, but his story allows even the small and meek to hope for days of glory. Or, at least," she smiled. "That's the way I see it."

Rumple rested on his elbows beside her, staring into her peaceful face as she rested. She peeked at him from under her eyelashes, and her smile widened.

"It's not the best story, I'll admit." He could hear the laughter in her voice, and felt his heart quicken a tiny bit. "But it's one of the few I know."

Rumple cleared his throat and tore his eyes from her form, shifting his gaze to the glimmering sky. "I could teach you more, you know." He murmured, focusing intently on the patterns circling above their heads.

Belle raised herself off the ground, her smiling growing until it radiated light in the darkness. "Would you really?" She asked, joy filling into her voice.

Rumple cleared his throat again and offered her his approximation of a smile. "Indeed, dearie. You'd be an attentive student; a good listener."

"But then again," he giggled. "I don't give lessons for free."

"What else could you want?" Belle laughed. "I clean, cook, and care for your estate, as well as yourself." She grinned at the imp. "And your wages aren't exactly _existent_. However would I pay you?"

"I'll think of something." The imp replied carelessly, waving her comments away like pollen in the air. "Not to worry, dearie," he winked slyly. "You will pay me, just not in ways you would expect."

He stood from the incline and trotted down towards the gates, leaving his companion to stare after him, amusement glistening in her eyes bright blue. He stopped at the gates and turned to look for her in the darkness.

"Well?" he called out to her. "Aren't you coming?" Belle heard the buried note of concern in his voice and tucked it away in her mind for later. She smiled and stood, walking down to join him and slipping her arm through his.

"Let's be on our way, _professor_." She giggled, tugging the imp after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Her first official lesson, as her _professor _so eagerly referred to it as, began in the midst of the day instead of the darkness of night.

"_This,_ dearie," he proclaimed gleefully, placing a thick album before her thoroughly startled face. "Is an atlas of the night sky. Look through it carefully and pick your stories well, for the first one you pick today is to be your first lesson tonight."

With a high pitched giggle, he left her, and she stared into the mouth of the beast before her.

'Nothing like a little challenge,' she supposed, and cracked the cover open.

For the next couple of hours she neglected her chores, staring instead at the maps of the stars above her, pouring over the text with rabid curiosity. She scoured the sky for whatever creatures her heart longed for, noting them and pining after their ancient stories. Whenever she found one that suited her fancy, she would dog-earring the ancient corners of the page and then continue her way through the book.

She swore he gave her this book solely because the print was so tiny.

When the late afternoon sun danced its way onto the horizon, she roused herself from her trance, closing the book neatly and leaving it where it lay. Determination was etched into her rosy cheeks, the story she wanted most firmly planted in her mind.

She found his old cloak waiting for her by the stairs, but left it where it was. The day had been warm enough for her to abandon her long sleeved dress in favor of her light weight frock, and she was certain that the night would reflect the day's warmth with ease.

Anyway, she had secretly vowed to beat him to the hill were her lessons took place and locate her mysterious set of stars before he arrived.

Her decision to leave early had absolutely nothing to do with her inability to find her way to the spot in the dark, though.

Nothing at all.

The sunset that afternoon was beautiful, and no one could deny it. Belle stared into the fluffy clouds as they echoed the pinks and oranges of the sun, rays of light shimmering against them. The breeze chilled her at first, despite the pleasant temperatures, but soon enough she found herself accustom to it, and chose to enjoy the rare moment of serenity.

As the sun began it's descent below the horizon, she leaned back and stared into the purple sky, waiting for the first of the stars to appear.

_Star light, star bright  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have the wish I wish tonight_

She hummed the little rhythm as the sky deepened, absorbing her thoughts and lulled her into sleep.

Rum was not expecting to find his student asleep on the grass.

And to make matters worse, he hadn't a clue as to how to wake her.

She was curled up like a kitten, lips parted as she breathed, the grass before them fluttering in the warm breeze of her breath.

'Just perfect,' he thought sarcastically, staring down at the girl.

But as she rested, he found himself relaxing, and lay down beside her, resting on his elbows as he stared into the purple sky, now splattered with the crystal gems she admired so much.

'One day, I'll give her a star.'

He started. The idea had maneuvered up through his thoughts without his notice and had popped to the forefront of his attention.

Stars were ridiculously difficult to deal with, fickle and conceited and most definitely nuisances. Why would he go to the trouble of giving her one of _those_ annoying creatures?

The thought nagged him as he watched her resting beside him, her brown locks spilled into the grass just so.

She was doing this entirely on purpose. Somehow, this was her fault. He didn't know how, or why, but it was.

He just knew it.

Rum glared at the back of her head before standing and walking further up the mountain. The thin air would clear his head.

And anyway, he needed something to wake his sleepy pupil.

"Ach!" Belle woke with a sputter, something wet and cold dripping down her face. She saw Rum on the ground beside her, rolled over and laughing his head off at her attempts to clean the snow from her face and hair.

"Was that really necessary?" she scolded, glaring at the mischievous imp. He hadn't recovered from his laughing fit, but eyed her cheerfully with an unusually toothy grin.

"That's what you get, my sleepy student. There's no falling asleep in my class, you know." He winked jovially at her as she sputtered some more, her cheeks turning red with frustration and the coldness of the snow.

As her teacher collected himself, Belle resettled in the grass, shivering as the wind chilled her skin. She was regretting her decision to leave the cloak behind. Ignoring the cold, she turned and peered into the night sky, which now was pitch black and glowing with pinpoints of light.

She paused, blue eyes scouring the heavens for her victim.

"That one." She indicated the long trail of stars above them. "Draco, I believe it was called. I want to know about that one."

"Someone's a little demanding." Rum replied, leaning on his elbows to look at the constellation. "Especially for someone who fell asleep waiting for me."

She sighed and glowered menacingly at him, waiting.

He laughed, ignoring her growing frustration. "Fine, fine, dearie. Let us begin."

"Now," he shifted his gaze from her to the sky. "Tell me what you know of the great dragon, dearie."

Belle's frustration drained out of her as she, too, turned to the darkness above her.

"I know that he once guarded a sacred spring in Ancient Greece." She began cautiously, peeking over at her teacher. "And the man Cadmus sent soldiers after him to slay him. But those soldiers failed, so Cadmus went after Draco himself." She paused, gazing lingering on the beast in the sky. "He succeeded in killing the dragon, and after defeating him sewed the dragon's teeth into the soil, founding the city of Thebes. The spring Draco had guarded resided at the center, and marked the spot of Cadmus's great success."

She was quiet for a moment, watching Rumplestiltskin as he continued to stare into the sky.

"A little sparse on details, dearie, but in general, yes." He said after a moment. She sighed in relief, a small blush gracing her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but it's all I know." She muttered, her fingers tangling themselves into the grass.

Rum enjoyed her embarrassment for only a moment (or maybe two) before replying.

"That indeed is one story of the great dragon, dearie. But the Ancient Greeks grew dull with age. They wrote too many stories of these muscular younglings killing everything they set their eyes on." He scowled, waggling his finger at some unknown entity. "That is, except for the young ladies they kept waiting for them at home." His voice leered, eyes narrowed with amusement. "And sometimes, if the women were bad enough, they would even kill them!"

Despite herself, Belle laughed, her sweet little giggle striking a peculiar chord in his cold and unforgiving heart.

One mental smack later, Rum rolled over to face her. "Unfortunately, dearie, your father could only teach you some of the more _common_ stories." He shook a long finger in her direction, scolding her gently. "It's my job to teach you the more _obscure_ stories I know."

Belle laughed again, ignorant to the way he watched her dimples smile up at him.

And another mental smack preceded the first.

"But anyway," he twittered, leaning his weight onto the one arm below him. "To start, the Babylonians. Unfortunately, they had a similar tale when it came to the great dragon. But the characters were different, and the mythology was varied." He paused for a moment. "I think." He mulled on the thought before beginning his story.

"You see, the Babylonians believed that Draco was truly the goddess Tiamat, queen of all salt water and seas, who had, for some reason, decided to turn herself into a dragon." His face contorted for a moment in what looked like amusement. "A hideously bloated dragon, of course. Gods know she couldn't have been an attractive reptile." He rolled his tongue over the words, savoring them like juicy treats.

Belle burst into peals of laughter, rolling onto her back, small arms wrapped her stomach. "Your face!" She giggled as her teacher watched her dispassionately. "Your face was hilarious!" she made to imitate him, but burst into another round of laughter before she could.

"Do it again!" she giggled, cheeks flushed with amusement.

"I think not." He said dryly. "There is nothing wrong with my face, dearie, no matter how amusing you find it." He couldn't help the small smile that was manipulating its way onto his face. "My face is perfectly fine exactly the way it is."

Belle's laughter quieted a little and she sought out his gaze, holding it in the dim light. "I agree entirely." She replied sweetly, the smallest of smiles gracing her lips.

For a moment, he felt his heart stop as he stared at her. Time froze, and the stars watched with anticipation.

But with an abrupt cough, the moment passed, and Rum busied himself with anything but looking at his companion.

"Well, uhm, back to the story, dearie." He began again, intertwining his scaled fingers. "Long tale short, another upstart, Anu, ironically, Tiamat's great grandson, came along and slayed our lovely lady, and divided her into the heavens and the Earth, creating the land we know sit on and the stars upon which we gaze."

Belle had settled down into the grass once again, and was staring into the sky. For a moment they sat in silence, observing the sky and lost in their individual thoughts.

"Rum?" she called into the dark.

"Right here, dearie." He replied, though his voice was distant and muddy.

The girl rested her head on the grassy pillow beneath her, dropping eyes grazing at him through a film of sleep.

"Why do all of these creatures have to die to be placed in the stars?" she asked, eyes drifting shut as she waited for an answer.

He turned and looked at her for a moment, as she once again curled into a ball and descended into dreamland.

"I don't know, dearie." He replied softly. "I truly don't know."

He waited until the girl drifted off into slumber before he moved. He covered her gently with his traveling cloak, careful not to the touch her chilled skin in fear of waking her. It took an awkward moment of decision making, but he gathered her carefully in his arms and held her for a moment.

'Fragile as a china doll,' he thought as he carried her feather light body down the incline. 'But brave as a lion.' He magicked the door to their home open and walked quietly into the main hall, carried the girl up to her room and placed her gently into her bed.

For a moment, the innocence on her face reminded him of Bae. He resisted the urge to kiss her on the forehead and slowly made his way out of the room.

Belle woke in her bed the next morning with Rum's cloak wrapped tightly around her and grass delicately laced into her hair. She stretched and struggled to emerge from the clouds of sleep, ignorant to the world around her for a brief moment. But she paused. From outside her door she heard someone sigh, and a weight was lifted from the door of her room. As she forced her consciousness to function, she heard the distinct sound of brisk steps hurrying down the hall and into the dark interior of the castle.

She found tea and cakes waiting for her outside of her bedroom door, on the silver polished tray she had once sledded on. Delicately she sipped the tea, savoring the taste of cool English mornings steeped and stirred, just the way she liked it. Then she turned to re-enter her room, tray in hand, her heart filling with an emotion quite similar to affection.

It would seem she owed her teacher another favor for this breakfast in bed. She sipped her tea and lay back on the pillows, a curious smile crossing her face as she rested.

She would figure it out, one way or another. Somehow, she was going to repay him.

After she ate, of course.

_Reviews are loved :) The Babylonian mythology may be a little sparse, but really, that's not the point ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Belle passed the next morning in her bedroom, sipping the warm tea while she poured over the tiny print in the book Rumpelstiltskin had given her the day before. The pages were crisp beneath her fingertips, the sides of the pages torn from years of use. Each story captured her attention, the vague details perking her curiosity. She soon developed a mental list of which stories she wanted to know about immediately, which stories could wait, and which ones she already knew. Belle handle the book with a practiced care that had developed over years of handling old and battered objects in her father's estate, blissfully unaware of the passing of hours as she read.

Abruptly, the tea she had been sipping, which had remained pleasantly warm for most of the morning, became icy cold. She sputtered, swallowing the now frozen tea with effort. When she peered into the nearly empty tea kettle she saw the tea curdling like bad milk, spewing forth disgusting fragrances that caused her to draw back with an "Ugh!".

She heard a cackle booming through the castle and knew _exactly_ what had happened. His kindness could never last for too long, now could it?

She took the tea kettle with her as she exited the room, not so subtly pouring it into the bucket she used to clean Rumpelstiltskin's clothing.

She may have forgotten to make him breakfast, but that didn't mean he would get away with molding her tea. She hadn't even known that was possible, but she knew her imp. He would have no problem thinking up such an obscure form of punishment.

No matter, though. Revenge would come in the form of sticky clothing and scents that would never leave his fine silks and leathers.

The smile that settled on her face was small, but determined, and she strutted into the kitchen to begin making lunch for the both of them. Her 'master' may be the most powerful man in the kingdoms, but he still needed her around to cook for him.

The lunch she prepared was lavish, filled with oven-warmed breads, ripe cheeses, fruits, and a type of fowl she had yet to identify, but knew that it was one of her 'master's' favorites. The feast she created was by far the grandest thing she had every made during her stay at the castle, and she was rightfully proud as she placed the food on the table. Rum's chipped tea cup was set delicately in his designated place at the head of the table, waiting to be filled.

"What's all this, dearie?" Rum's amused voice filtered into the room. Belle gasped and spun around to see him leaning against the doorway, smirking at her expression. She tried to control the flush that was creeping across her cheeks.

"Well, seeing as I received such a poor reception to missing breakfast," she began, placing an empty plate at the head of the table. "I believed that _this_ would better suit your wants."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, his lilting voice echoing through the room.

"Think nothing of it, dearie." He told her, moving towards his seat at head of the table. "But a decent meal is always appreciated, especially after a particularly _lacking_ breakfast." He smirked fiercely, but his little Belle was not deterred.

"Then perhaps this will sate your appetite." She replied primly, beginning to fill her plate with the mysterious fowl.

Rumpelstiltskin peered at her curiously before sitting on the edge of the table, picking at the fresh loaf with clawed fingers. He inspected it carefully, before turning his attention to the tea kettle.

"Not a fan of my tea, dearie?" He asked, pouring himself a cup. The girl looked at him balefully, amusement written into the corners of her eyes. "It certainly takes an unique mind to mold tea, Rumpelstiltskin." She responded, comfortably sitting next to him on the table. "But before you saw fit to victimize it, I enjoyed it quite a bit."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled innocently, pouring a cup for his housekeeper as she smiled triumphantly at him. "I appreciate the compliment, dearie." He said, filling his own chipped cup with exaggerated care. "Perhaps you will not abandon me again, then." His giggle filled the room, and Belle couldn't help but laugh along.

"If I knew you were so sensitive to my presence I would have not hesitated to join you." She chuckled, sipping her handcrafted tea carefully, tasting nothing suspicious in the flavoring.

"Oh, I'm not sensitive, dearie." The imp responded, stirring in a lump of sugar with a delicate silver spoon. He took a sip and paused, contemplating the flavor.

Abruptly, he grabbed Belle's hand and haphazardly plunked her pinky into his tea. She pulled back with a startled gasp that was soon followed by laughter.

"What was that for?" she laughed, drying her finger on the corner of her dress. Rum grinned at her before taking another sip and smacking his lips contently. "It needed a particular type of sweetness, dearie." He told her, setting the cup beside him. "And you were the missing ingredient."

Belle just laughed at his comment before digging into her meal.

The day passed slowly for the two of them. Belle cleaned the lunch dishes after escaping the meal unscathed, and her 'master' returned upstairs to his alchemy tower to entertain himself without bringing harm to his caretaker. As she wiped the dishes dry she heard a small explosion, and only shook her head and a stream of curses followed.

He was an odd duckling, this Dark One that the kingdoms feared. Perhaps if they saw the side of him she saw, they would have less to be afraid of.

Belle found him waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase that evening, his traveling cloak already in hand. She beamed at him as she descended, gently taking the cloak from his hands and wrapping it around her shoulders. He fluttered his hands in pleasure, a small smile working its way onto his face.

"Milady," he greeted her, bowing low. She laughed at his nose brushed the floor and he started, surprised. She took the moment to curtsy in return, and held out her hand to her hopeless imp.

"Come on, now." She said, laughter in her voice. "Let's go!"

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated, his hand poised in midair, hovering just above hers. With a nervous giggle he took her hand gently, holding it carefully in his large, clawed hand. He looked up into her sky blue eyes, nervous dark eyes seeking to affirm the correctness of the action.

Belle smiled at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Mental smacking abounded, but Rumpelstiltskin couldn't bring himself to let her go. He managed a small smile before whisking her out the front door and up the mountainside and into the dark night.

"Which story do you want to hear tonight, dearie?" He asked her, one they had settled into the grassy hillside. The night air was surprisingly warm, and Belle had spread it out beneath the two of them, driving him uncomfortably close to her.

Belle gazed into the sky for a moment, contemplating. Her list of stories had long crumbled away, leaving her groping for a response.

"I want to know about Castor and Pollux." She answered, her smile causing dimples to appear on her cheeks. "The details in the book you gave me were confusing, but the story itself sounded interesting."

Rumpelstiltskin's booming laugh echoed across the mountainside, causing Belle to jump in surprise.

"You want to know about the Gemini twins?" he giggled, winking at her mischievously. Belle blushed and mumbled under her breath, and he laughed a little harder. "Always the romantic, my Belle."

He took a moment to collect himself before beginning. "As you know well, dearie, Zeus was a particularly fickle god when it came to his marriage." He looked at her, amusement written into the lines of his face. "So yet again he found himself in love, bedding a new woman, Leda, while he was in the form of a swan."

"Soon after Zeus impregnated Leda, Leda's husband, the King of Sparta, bedded her as well, impregnating her with not just one child, but two." Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "When Leda gave birth, it became clear that one son had an immortal father while the other did not."

"Leda named the demigod Pollux and the mortal son Castor. They grew up thick as thieves, mind you, despite the controversy of their parentage."

"Pollux became known as the strongest man who ever lived, and was a master of words. Castor was renowned for his great horsemanship, but also for his ability to strategize and lead armies into battle."

"They sound enchanting." Belle commented, eyes fixed on the stars.

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. "I suggest you wait until the end of the story to have your day dreams, dearie." Belle chuckled and knocked his arm with her elbow. "Just get on with it, professor." She laughed.

Rumpelstiltskin made a show of huffing before returning to his story.

"Well, seeing as you're so infatuated with them," he continued sarcastically. "the twins soon fell in love with another set of twins, Phoebe and Hilaira—"

"That sounds like some kind of disease." Belle cut in.

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes and glared at her pointedly. Grumbling ensued from the girl, but she quit talking and allowed him to continue.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted," he growled, making Belle laugh. "I was going to say that the twin girls were betrothed to another set of twins, Idas and Lynceus."

"May I ask a question, oh great and wise professor?"

"What is it now, dearie? Goodness, you never let a man finish one sentence without interrupting, do you?"

"Oh hush. I just wanted to know exactly how many pairs of twins will be in this story." Belle batted her eyes innocently, causing her teacher to moan in annoyance.

"Only these three, dearie." He responded, massaging the bridge of his nose to put off the oncoming headache. "Now, please, keep that lovely little mouth of yours shut so I can finish."

His comments snapped her alluring mouth shut quite rapidly. Belle sputtered in indignation, all while trying to ignore the blush creeping up her neck.

After a few more moments of silence, Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "Now, to conclude our story, dearie."

"As was typical in the times of the Ancient Greeks, the two sets of male twins saw fit to duel for the ladies hearts. In the heat of the battle, Castor, the mortal twin, was slain by Lynceus. Pollux beheaded Lynceus to avenge his brother, and Zeus intervened and killed Idas in order to save his demi-god son."

"Pollux was predictably devastated by his brother's death, he begged Zeus to take him into the sky and set him next to his brother. Zeus obliged his son's request and set the twins into the night sky, and they run rapidly through the night sky, as only two boys can do."

The night sky shimmered at the conclusion of another story, and Rumpelstiltskin settled deep into the grass, unusually worn out from the story telling.

Beside him, he heard Belle sigh. "More deaths." She said sadly. "I guess I should be used to that by now."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled over on his side to face her, his gaze unusually stern. "Getting used to death. Bah. What a morbid thought for you to have, dearie." His eyes, though dark, glimmered in the starlight.

"Think about it like this." He said, stretching his arm out to indicate the stars above them. "While all these people and creatures have had to die, their stories outlive them forever." He paused. "In a way, dearie, they never truly die. The stars are what keep them alive."

He rolled away from her to look back at the stars. "No, we cannot have you believing that it is a bad thing that the dead live on in the night sky." He glanced back at her. "Would you prefer that all things that died simply ended up in the ground?"

Belle laughed quietly. "Most things do end up buried in the ground, Rum." She replied. "But I guess being in the stars as well as the ground is better than just being in the ground."

"Exactly, dearie!" Rumpelstiltskin replied, a giggle escaping his lips. "So yes, it's devastating they all have to die to have their stories remembered—"

"You certainly don't seem too devastated." Belle accused, but her eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"Well of course not. If they hadn't died, I wouldn't get to tell you these stories." He answered. "You certainly do find plenty to complain about, dearie."

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do. First the tea, then the dying. Such a picky lambie you are—"

He was interrupted by a smack to the arm as Belle burst into laughter. She rolled away as he swung back, and he chased her down the hillside, giggling madly.

Finally they tumbled together at the bottom of the hill, breathless with laughter. Rumpelstiltskin lifted Belle from the ground and swung her around him, indulging an impulse he hadn't known he had.

"Now then, dearie," he looked at her sternly, though there was laughter in his eyes. "You should know better than to play with a beast." Belle giggled dizzily and fell into his shoulder, unsteady on her feet.

"You're no beast, Rumpelstiltskin." She laughed into his shirt, gripping his shoulders in order to regain her balance. "You're my friend."

In Rumpelstiltskin's mind, the world froze, and he fought valiantly against the smile that was playing onto his lips and the strings tugging at his ancient heart.

"Well, dearie." He said hesitantly, lifting her away from him to better look her in the eye. "Of that I am very glad."

Belle giggled and met his dark eyed stare, and he swore there hadn't been a moment in the past 3 centuries when he had been happier.

Abruptly he coughed, and the two separated, for his hands had still been on her shoulders.

"Now dearie," he said, guiding her back towards the castle. "I do believe we have a price to discuss." There was much rolling of eyes from Belle's part, but Rumpelstiltskin pointedly ignored it.

"My price for a story each night, dearie," he turned to her, eyes gleaming madly. "Is one of your memories."

Belle stiffened and looked at him suspiciously. "What would you want with any of my memories?" She asked, caution in the language of her body and tone of voice.

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "I'm curious, dearie." He waved the topic on carelessly. "You are living in my home for the rest of eternity. I do believe I should at least attempt to get to know my own housekeeper." He giggled, and some of Belle's wariness began to fade.

"Would I still remember whatever memory you take?" she asked, following behind him as they entered the foyer of the castle.

"Of course." He turned on his heels to face her. "You wouldn't even know which one I took."

"That's not particularly reassuring." Belle responded dryly. "At least let me know which one it is you're taking." She gazed up at him, lips pouty and eyes wide and innocent. "At least you get to know which stories I ask you to tell. Can't I at least know which memories you take?"

Rumpelstiltskin contemplated the idea for a moment. "I still get to choose, in this version of our deal?" He asked suspiciously. His housekeeper nodded eagerly in ascent.

Finally, he groaned dramatically and shook his head, exasperated. "Fine, fine." He grumbled, and Belle's expression changed to a smile. She beamed at him for a moment before curtsying.

"I will take my leave now, professor." With that she stood and began to trot happily towards her room.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to watch her go. "I will take my first payment tomorrow morning, dearie." He called after her as she raced down the hallway to her bedroom. Belle turned and smiled at him again, nodding in understanding.

She paused before continuing. "Goodnight, Rum." She called out hesitantly, before slipping down the next passageway and out of his sight.

Rumpelstiltskin stood in his foyer for a moment, contentedly imagining his housekeeper cheerfully making her way through his Dark Castle.

"Goodnight, Belle." He murmured before magicking himself away.

_A/N So, after about a month of not updating, I'm giving you guys my longest chapter yet. I'm incredibly sorry for the long absence, but this thing called 'life' suddenly butted into my writing and kept me from finishing the chapter. That and I was busy having a wrestling match with the plot, which decided it wanted to keep changing directions on me. So thank you to all of you who waited patiently, and I hope you enjoy!_

_As a side note, I'll be around even less through summer, but I will update when I can. I apologize in advance._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N This has taken forever to get up, so thank you all for being patient with me! Hope you enjoy this new, post-summer chapter._

_~Ches_

Belle's dreams were particularly vivid that night. Images of Gaston's proposal sang out clearly in her mind's eyes, and she squirmed as the memory overtook her.

_They had been walking together in her father's gardens, after many attempts by Belle to escape the clutches of her escort. Gaston had chuckled at her little 'battles' against him, but insisted that he accompany her. Belle respected Gaston enough as a man, but found his company droll and his conversation less than stimulating. Now they walked in silence, as she pretend to examine flowers and he feigned interest, for her sake._

"_Belle?" his quiet voice seemed to be a cannon in the silence of the garden. She looked up at him, surprised. "Yes, Gaston?" her voice lilted amongst the flowers._

_The soldier cleared his throat and stood awkwardly, looking at the dirt beneath his feet. "If it is not too bold to say, my lady," he paused and coughed again, a light flush overtaking his cheeks. Belle remained frozen where she stood._

_Gaston seemed to collect himself and lifted his gaze to her face. "My dear Belle," here he kneeled before her, taking her small hand in his. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

Belle started awake with a shout, feeling the cold fingers of dread receding from her mind. Roughly she shook herself awake, trembling beneath her satin sheets.

She remained in her room for a while longer, taking slow, calming breathes to collect herself. She was no longer in her father's kingdom, she reminded herself. She was in the Dark Castle, housekeeper to the great and terrible Rumpelstiltskin.

That concept somehow seemed much less terrifying than marriage.

A high pitched giggle echoed through the house, and Belle's senses started to tingle. She hadn't had dreams like that in ages, not since she first arrived at the Dark Castle, and never had she dreamed with such absolute clarity of detail.

"_I will take my first payment tomorrow morning, dearie."_ The declaration raced through her mind, and Belle was out of bed in an instant.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

Her voice shook as she ran from her room, eyes flashing in controlled anger as she stormed into the spinning room. The imp looked up at her, surprise barely registering in his eyes before Belle burst.

"What about our deal implied that I was opposed to you looking at my memories while I was awake?" her voice echoed in the dank room. She gazed down at him in a haze of barely muffled sadness.

"Why did you feel the need to take them while I slept? To make me dream them?" Her voice ragged, and Rumpelstiltskin bristled beneath her tone.

"That was our agreement, dearie." He replied coolly. "You were well aware of which memory I was taking. I just took a more, say, unconventional way of going about it." He grinned fiercely at the girl.

Belle stared down at him, eyes filling with hurt.

"I trusted you to treat our deal honorably." She spoke so softly that the imp strained to hear what she was saying.

"I just can't believe you'd do such a thing." She finished, and any good humor deflated from Rumpelstiltskin's expression.

He paused before replying, all amusement gone from his voice. "Clearly you don't know me well enough, then, dearie." He chuckled darkly. "You should know better than to make such deals with monsters."

Belle sighed and turned her gaze from him. "I can't believe you, Rumpelstiltskin." She said quietly, and then made her way out of the room.

Rumpelstiltskin remained there, in silence, for a moment, before he picked up his straw and began to spin.

XXX

The day passed in silence. Belle returned to her bedchambers and remained there, engrossing herself in novels and driving the painful morning from her mind.

Rumpelstiltskin spun for what seemed to be hours on end, ignorant of time and its passing.

"_Why do you spin so much?" She asked, a small smile on her face._

_He turned to gaze at her, but quickly returned to the straw. "It helps me forget."_

Belle was hurt, and it was his fault.

Belle was angry, because of him.

What in blazes was she thinking, believing him to be 'honorable'? He was a monster, there was no honor left in him. The woman had needed to open her eyes and see the truth; he was no tame kitten to sit and purr in her lap. He was a man. Monster.

With a groan he stood, rubbing his temples.

No matter what he was. He was his own master, he did what he pleased.

But he needed to fix this.

XXX

That night, Belle heard a knock on her door.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" her voice was raw from the tears she had spilled over the course of the day; the memories her captor had examined had brought about the sharp pain of homesickness she had suppressed thus far. As time progressed it only seemed to worsen.

"The one and only, dearie." His voice was muffled by the door that separated them. "May I come in?"

"Absolutely not." Belle marched to the door and stood before it, wiping her eyes. "It's improper."

She could hear him rolling his eyes from the other side of the door. "Then we shall scandalize the walls and tapestries with our gallivanting." He oozed sarcastically. "Let me in, dearie."

"I said no, Rumpelstiltskin." A small snicker escaped the girl as she rested against the wood of the door. "If you wish to talk to me you can do so from the hall."

After a moment there was a loud sigh, and Belle heard a thump as the imp took a seat on the floor.

"I was hoping you were ready for your lesson tonight." He said quietly. Belle paused, and sat down as well.

"I did have a story in mind, actually." She replied. "Not that I was too willing to join you, as you well know."

"Oh yes, dearie, I got the message after you refused to eat today." Her keeper's voice was flat, and Belle couldn't help but laugh.

"Then I hope you've learned your lesson." She said tartly. Then, in a softer tone, "You can trust me, you know. I won't break our deal."

There was a pause, and the two contemplated the meaning beneath what she had said.

Then Rumpelstiltskin coughed, breaking the silence. "So, which story was it you were curious about, dearie?"

Belle chuckled. "It's a story I know, Rumpelstiltskin. I intend to tell you a story tonight." She paused. "Surely that would be okay with you."

Her tone left no room for argument, but the imp grumbled none the less. "And, of course, no memory will be required as payment, seeing as this is my story to you." Belle continued, a touch of gloating entering her voice.

"Of course not, dearie." She could hear him grunt through the door. Belle laughed.

"Last night you told me the story of Castor and Pollux. I know a story that's very similar, actually. It's the story of Damon and Pythias. I discovered that the constellations of Castor and Pollux also represent Damon and Pythias, and thought the story would be suitable."

"Damon and Pythias were great friends, brought up together like brothers." Belle began. "As they grew up, they went on many adventures together; defeating dangerous creatures and wooing many women. No greater friends could be found." She smiled softly at the thought.

"One day, though, Damon fell in with a poor lot and was framed for thievery. Pythias mourned for his dear friend and pled for his life, begging the monarch, Dionysius, to spare him his punishment, for the penalty for thievery was death."

"Dionysius did not spare Damon, but allowed him three days to set his family matters in line so that they would survive after his death. Pythias took his place in prison, agreeing to be used as leverage to ensure Damon's return. Dionysius threatened that if Damon did not return, Pythias would die in his place."

Belle sat quietly for a moment, listening to the shuffling outside her door. Rumpelstiltskin rested his head on the wood and waited for her to continue.

Silence reigned for a few moments.

"Well?" the imp sighed quietly. "What happened, dearie?"

"What do you think, Rumpelstiltskin?" The answer floated through the barrier between them. Belle's voice was tinged with a harsh note.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled darkly. "Damon ran away, of course. He left his friend to die in his place in order to secure his own measly freedom."

"You're wrong." Belle's tone was strong.

"Damon returned to his friend after the three days were up. The two exchanged places, and Pythias embraced his friend, promising to watch over his family after he died."

The girl sighed. "Dionysius watched the exchange between the two and felt his heart cry with grief. He admitted to the two men that he admired the strength of their friendship, and wished to join them as a third friend. However, the law had to be upheld, and Damon died for his supposed crimes."

"See where honestly and friendship got him, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin giggled mockingly. "Dead, dead, dead."

"Embodied in the stars along with his friend." Belle responded hotly. "Their friendship was legendary. Each friend was willing to die for the other. They trusted each other with their lives. Don't you see what I was trying to say?"

She could almost see him roll his eyes. "Do explain, dearie."

The door opened and Rumpelstiltskin fell on his back. Bright blue eyes glared down at him as Belle stood above his head.

"Was that really necessary?" He complained.

"Yes, it was, you insufferably little man." She refused to spare him. "I'm telling you that you can trust me. We are not friends, Rumpelstiltskin, but we engaged in a deal, one that requires me to serve you forever. I'm not particularly inclined to break that deal, seeing as you hold the fate of my kingdom, friends, and father in your hands!"

Rumpelstiltskin busily sat himself up and met the eyes of the stubborn girl. "I cannot trust anyone, dearie, even my own servants." He said harshly. "Forgive me if this offends you, but after 300 years you lose a bit of naivety." His lips rolled back as he flattered her with a harsh smile.

Belle crouched down to meet him at eye level. "You are a coward, Rumpelstiltskin." She said. "You will live a life empty of joy if you continue to trust only yourself."

The words echoed down the hall as she shut the door. A muffled "Goodnight" bid Rumpelstiltskin farewell.

He sat, staring at the closed door. Then he sighed, picked himself up, and began the walk back to his own chambers.

He had achieved nothing with this visit.

XXX

Twilight came and left, diminishing into the darker hours of night. But night sky had never changed for him.

He could not bend it to his will nor breach its powerful, vast subconscious as it hovered above the world, tantalizing the dreams of lovers and poets. It was an unforgiving vastness that called itself the heavens, shining down upon those so fortunate to live under the unearthly glow of its stars.

But tonight he had a mission.

He had discovered, long ago, that to argue with a star was similar to arguing with a woman. While stars had no gender to speak of, he was certain they were far more feminine than masculine. No male could be a conniving and cruel as a star.

Not counting himself, of course, but when did he ever fit into the molds of the world?

Regardless, here he was, standing on the edge of a cliff, on the verge of an argument with a particularly fickle celestial being.

"Come now, dearie, you've shown in the heaven for eons." He laced his voice with all the flattery he could muster. "Aren't you tired of seeing the same old stories repeating themselves over the years?" He giggled nervously and squinted against the white light radiating off of the being before him. "Why not experience them from, say, a new angle."

The star he was debating with huffed angrily, "I shall continue to shine for eons more, Rumpelstiltskin, not waste my time twiddling away on some pretty little girl's neck!"

"Not just any girl's," Rumple cajoled, idling forward slyly. "A damsel's. A particularly beautiful one, at that. What a story she'll be a part of!"

"What could be more grand than to be paraded around on such a prize, shining day and night, instead of coming out only when it's dark enough to see you?" He continued, winking. "Goodness knows your light won't shine forever anyway, dearie. When you die out, who will notice? No, on the neck of such a damsel, you will live forever!"

The star sputtered. "Human filth! Your life spans are no more than a blink in the vastness of time, Rumpelstiltskin. It is indeed a wonder that you have lived so long, far longer than the rest of your race."

A pregnant pause followed the statement as the air simmered with tension.

"Well, dearie, I am not particularly human." Rumple replied flatly.

"Regardless," the star resumed, releasing a held breath. "Regardless, I find it hard to believe I would shine for any longer strapped to the neck of some insolent servant girl. If she was to die, I would as well, and this sacrifice will have been made for naught!"

Rumple snorted in disgust, turning from the glowing, frustrating creature with a huff. "Firstly, she is not an insolent servant girl." He growled. He whirled back towards the star, glowering. "Secondly, she has promised me a forever and I very much intend to hold her to it."

The star looked at him, amusement dancing in its usually cool eyes.

"Final chance, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said, waggling a finger mockingly. "Go on and die in the night sky. No one will know of your existence nor mourn your passing if you do."

The star paused, pondered. Rumpelstiltskin waited impatiently, teeth grinding as the star wasted more of his precious time.

"Fine." The star sighed, the surrender cause its glow to dim.

"Then we have a deal." Rumpelstiltskin's trademark feral grin fell neatly into place as the star relented.

_Finally_.

The star glared at the imp with contempt. "But know this well, Rumpelstiltskin." It hovered closer to him, causing him to squint and look away. "Be it from the night sky or from your lady's neck, your story holds much interest with the stars. Do try and give us a happy ending." It smirked as the notorious creature growled. "She is not my lady." He muttered, glaring daggers up at the star.

The star chuckled for a moment. "I will fall in two days time." It continued. "Have you precious damsel ready or my sacrifice will go to waste." It towered over him for a moment, eyeing him viciously. "Regardless of how your story turns out, I will not be forgotten in the passage of time, Rumpelstiltskin. All things must pass away. You know this better than most, though not better than any of the stars watching over you."

The words echoed as the star faded back into the night sky.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed dramatically as he began the walk back to the Dark Castle. He had spent enough time arguing with feminine creatures tonight, he decided. Now was the time for a bit of mischief.

With a giggle he disappeared, off to make strange deals with desperate souls awaiting his arrival.

Hopefully his latest endeavor would allow the woman waiting for him at home to forgive him.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Um...hi there. It totally hasn't been a forever and a half since I updated...  
Just want to a: apologize for the EXTREMELY LONG TIME I went without updating this and b: I really hope it's as good or (hopefully) even better than it was before. I feel all shiny and new coming back after such a long time, but with that comes all the insecurities about writing and staying in character and...yeah. _  
_I affectionately refered to this chapter as "One Thousand Suns" because I used the analogy twice in both POVs, and I just thought it made an interesting comparison between Belle and Rum, seeing as their suns work in fairly different mannerisms._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 6  
_

_~The Author Once Known as Ches but now going by Her Madjesty  
_

__XXX

Belle was in no means a coward, but she had no desire to see her supposed 'master' today. Still writhing from the previous night's utter failure, she tucked herself away in the parts of the castle she knew he inhabited the least.

Her current hiding place was, in fact, a large broom closet filled with nothing but feather dusters.

What a miserable failure last night had been, she thought with a sigh.

All she had wanted to do was reach her hand out in friendship—a little trust, a little companionship. Naturally, though, she was shot down in a heartbeat, leaving her own heart scabbed and bleeding while her 'master' went along his merry way.

She was beginning to think that the pursuit of his companionship may not even be worth her time.

But she did remember those rare nights, when he talked to her like a human being and told her stories about stars, or let her tell him stories he probably already knew.

Clearly he wasn't all bad.

But to disregard her story, one she tried to parallel to her and him, to the possibility of _them_—

That was enough to cause even the bravest soul to reanalyze its options.

She sighed again and rested her head against the door, staring bleakly at the mess before her. It smelled of must and old age, and she sniffled as the dust floated throughout the room.

What desperate measures he had driven her to, she chuckled dully. Here she was, hiding in a closet full of feather dusters while he was surely none the wiser.

A few tears trickled down her pale cheeks, and she wiped them away gently with the back of her hand. There was no shame in crying, she knew.

She had accepted her fate when she accepted this deal with the Dark One.

But now here she sat, in a dusty old closet, longing for nothing more than friendship, companionship, and maybe, just maybe, a little bit of freedom.

What a thought, she laughed. There was no more freedom in this place than there had been when she was at home.

Belle had wondered, now and again, how difficult it would be to escape the Dark Castle. Perhaps she could, when Rumpelstiltskin was gone on one of his longer journeys. She could slip out the doors without anyone noticing.

But that was silliness, and she knew it. It was a sweet fantasy, of course, especially on days such as this. But Rumpelstiltskin was the most powerful magician—creature—being, in the land, and Belle knew that she would face a legion of spells if she even set foot outside the doors without him being aware.

But to imagine it! The clear sky above her head, the trees shading well worn paths back to her home, the sun warming her skin and the wind teasing her hair. Belle sighed peacefully, losing herself in her imagination for just a moment.

Come to think of it, she realized, she had made it out of the Dark Castle before.

Of course, it had been the night she was so determined to beat him to their spot on the hill, but still, she had left the castle with no repercussions. No harm had befallen her.

But then again, she hadn't been running away. She sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hands, frustrated with herself. There was no way out of her deal, no matter how frustrated she was at the moment. But to escape, only for a little while, with or without her master, would be the substance of the sweetest dreams.

But for now, she must retire herself inside, where she so rightfully belonged. Belle's head started to pound, and she was reminded distinctly of her father, who often told her that various parts of the castle and its surroundings where 'no place for a woman'.

Belle exited the closet with a huff, shaking off the gatherings of dust that had covered her dress.

At this point, what was really keeping her in this place? She traced the familiar halls of the Castle, a thoughtful look overcoming her features.

It was clear she was of no purpose to her supposed master at this time. He thought of nothing more of her than he thought of his everyday possessions.

It was high time she got fresh air, anyway.

With that final thought, she switched directions, instead walking calmly towards, then into the foyer. She smiled up at the two broad, wooden doors before her and gripped the golden handles with her dainty, pale hands.

Fresh air and daylight were waiting for her.

Belle threw open the front doors with all her might, and greeted the world outside. She sprinted out into the wilderness that surrounded the Castle and stared into the vastness before her, leaving the large doors to the castle hanging wide open behind her.

It took her a few minutes, after panting with exhilaration, to actually realize that it was raining gently around her.

The wind whipped her hair around her face, and the rain began to plaster it to her head, but she didn't care. She raised her hands and spun as the droplets blew on around her, feeling the mud and snow gathering beneath her feet.

It was absolutely gorgeous.

She whooped and ran across the hillside, slipping and sliding in the streams forming in the downpour. The adrenaline in the storm lifted her spirits, and she smiled with the blazing light of a thousand suns as thunder rippled through the mountainside, not too far away.

But she didn't care.

She was outside.

She was free.

XXX

The journey to the star had taken much longer than he initially expected. Rumpelstiltskin arrived back at the Dark Castle around midday, with a dastardly storm following shortly behind him.

These storms always seemed to appear right after he arrived home, no matter what the outcome of his dealings, but they always seemed the feistiest after a particularly successful one. No matter how much of a nuisance it was, it seemed almost right to have the rain arrive with him. Even when it wasn't meant to rain, Rumpelstiltskin managed to put all his frustration into storms such as these.

'Nasty thing, rain,' he giggled to himself. It brewed all sorts of craziness.

Just the way he preferred it.

He intended to head straight to his alchemy tower, determined to begin combining the elements that would carefully hold the star in place around Belle's neck. Stars were crafty things; give them half a second and they would be flying back to the sky. They could burn, they could injure; it all depended on the proper _mood_. Rumpelstiltskin giggled and clicked his long nails together, eager to get to work.

He slipped into his tower without a sound, just as the storm outside started to brew up to its full glory. He snorted as the winds started to moan, eager little claws scratching at the walls of his castle. This would be a fierce one, he could tell.

He wondered if Belle would be afraid.

He paused on that thought for a moment, his little housekeeper huddled in some unimaginable closet somewhere, hiding away from the monsters in the storm. She was a smart girl, he knew, but emotions like fear weren't the most logical of all emotions, and he could guess that even this storm could frighten a wild spirit like her.

He growled and rolled his eyes in disgust. Now he was worried about her, this was just perfect.

With a huff he was up and out of the tower, tromping down the stairwell with his usual grace and grandeur.

"Belle?" He called into the silence. "Belle? Where are you, dearie?"

No one answered him.

That within itself was a little bit odd. So he began to search, starting in the library and moving on to all her favorite places (or, at least, the places he found her the most). But the kitchen was empty, no fire was lit. The dining room was bare of all persons young and female. Even her room, which he so cautiously approached, seemed abandoned.

With an unusually timid hand, he knocked on her bedroom door, clearing his throat and backing up a few paces to teeter on his toes.

There was no response.

"Belle?" he carefully pushed in on her door and entered the girl's bedroom.

It was unusually clean, he noted, though for his Belle, clean was never really _clean_. It was really a wonder that he kept her for a housekeeper. Books were thrown hither and thither; all of them open to various pages that he didn't look long enough to read. A small notebook adorned the stand by her bed, and the sheets on her bed were folded delicately, all thickness and warmth for the lithe little creature.

_That_ was not a thought trail he needed to continue down.

Mental smack.

He coughed and left the room in a rush, closing the door tightly behind him. His housekeeper was clearly missing.

With a dignified 'huff' he marched towards the foyer, seeing if the little creature had tangled herself up in some sort of mess in any place he hadn't already looked. He grumbled a little, muttering about all kinds of punishments for naughty such creatures.

(There was another mental smack occurring here, of course, evident by the dull rosy glow slowly crawling across his scaly cheeks).

He entered the foyer flustered, but stopped upon seeing the doors to his castle flung wide open, beckoning in the world.

Rain poured in through those open doors.

Thunder boomed.

Lightning crackled.

Something in his head (or perhaps, his heart) snapped, and he landed on his knees, head in hands.

Belle was gone.

There was a pregnant pause before the world made any noise. The stars held their breath as they watched this dragon lay broken, barely breathing, shattered. Heaven stared as small streams of heartbreak echoed across the cold and callus skin of the Dark One.

Then, with the burning fury of a thousand suns, he rose. Something akin to fury racing across his features, fire bathing his eyes in a demonic light. The dragon roared, drowning out the thunder surrounding the castle and shaking the ground in kingdoms far and wide.

What kind of fool did the girl think she was? To run away from _him_! To run away from a _deal_ with the likes of _him_! He was master of this domain and all those that stretched before him, and she thought she could defy _him_?! Oh, what a little fool his girl had turned out to be.

What a fool she was, to run away in the midst of the fiercest thunderstorm that had rocked his castle. He cackled manically, summoning the winds around him and forcing them to scream, bending them to his will.

How dare she run away.

How _dare_ she betray him like this.

The wind whipped and roared, and Rumpelstiltskin's eyes glimmered as he imagined the screams in the distance. If only Belle could see him now, he mused, as lightning sizzled around him. If only she could see just what a monster he really was.

Would she be afraid?

The thought calmed him for a mere moment. Would Belle be afraid of him, right now, like this?

_Oh yes_.

His arms drooped, and he found himself folding inward yet again, small claws of pain scratching at his leather coated heart.

How could she do this to him?

Why would she want to run away?

Why would she want to run away at _all_.

Fury slowly transformed into rising levels of panic as Rumpelstiltskin took into account just what his girl had done. She was out, in this beast of a storm, without any protection at all. In _this storm_, one brought in his wake, made up of his magic, fury, impatience. Chocked full of his demons and monsters.

Full of anger, hurt, and hatred, all directed at his past deeds. All directed, now, at _her_.

The dark magic seethed inside of him, whispering, telling him to leave the disobedient wench to her fate. "_Let her perish in the storm that he had inadvertently created." _ It called, but he shoved it aside.

His heart was pounding in his ears, and his combined anger and fear drove him out the foyer doors at a sprint, desperate to find the girl who had so foolishly abandoned him.

She would need him before this torrent was finished.


	7. Chapter 7

The rainstorm hammered down on Belle's head as she walked carefully through the furrows and grooves of the treacherous mountainside. The Dark Castle was still within her sight, and while she told herself she never really meant to lose it, her sense of adventure pushed her further and further from its aura of protection.

Something about the weather was off, she thought, and it was more than just the mere fury of the storm gathering around her. Something like anger was brewing in the clouds, and the thunder sounded more like screams than it did its normal booming voice. But Belle proceeded on her journey, watching the dwindling lights of the Dark Castle flicker out, one by one.

What would Rumpelstiltskin think when he found her gone?

Belle shook of the guilt building in her gut and trudged forward. The man wouldn't care whether or not she was there; he had made that abundantly clear the previous night.

And so she trudged on, fueled by loneliness and bitterness, fighting against the chill of the wind.

The demons that haunted the growling sky above her snickered. This girl was their newest target, and oh, what fun she would be.

The screams of the storm shook the mountainside suddenly, and Belle crumpled to the ground with the wind knocked out of her. She gasped and stared as the sky lit with lightning, veins of it shocking the colors into purples and reds.

So this was a storm's true fury.

The rain turned from steady to ferocious, drenching the girl and weighing her down as she tried to run for shelter. The lightning that lit the sky so entrancingly danced above her head, seemingly ever closer to the earth. The winds wrapped her in a blanket of chill, and Belle huddled in on herself, desperately seeking some safe place to hide from the storm's anger.

The trees that were so sparse on the mountainside provided no open arms for her, instead whipping their branches like weapons to prevent her entry into the safety of their cover. Belle whimpered softly as the rain continued to drown her, looking around wide eyed for somewhere, anywhere she could hide.

The thunder rumbled slowly, reaching for the girl who was to be its master's victim. Lightning simmered in the sky, gathering its strength and cackling as the girl turned her gaze to the sky.

With a glare filled with righteous anger, Belle lifted her gaze to the sky and watched as the largest bolt of lightning followed a path that led straight for her.

XXX

Over the course of three hundred some years, Rumpelstiltskin had learned more manipulation than any other so-called sorcerer in the land. He was a master of fate, time, energy, anything that dared stand before him.

His magic, however, was not limitless.

So as tendrils of it reached out into his monstrous storm to find his run-away Belle, Rumpelstiltskin felt the tugs of drain entering his system. He, too, battled against the rain, but his leathery skin kept him from any damaged the demonic torrent could do him.

He was too preoccupied with his search to notice much of anything, regardless.

Finally, the magic identified his girl, nearly a mile away and in the center of the swirling monster. Without another thought, Rumpelstiltskin was running, no longer concerning himself with the elements around him. He could feel the anger gathering in the pit of the storm, and he could sense the lightning that now lay in wait, sizzling just above his precious, defenseless little Belle.

The levels of fear that now coursed through his veins was the closest he'd been to sheer panic in a long, long time.

And then, he froze, watching from a distance as the ever patient lightning exploded out of the clouds, drenching the world in reds and yellows and dark, dark blues.

In that moment, he felt a tug at his gut, felt a pain in his chest, and then, after a moment, felt the cold of the ground beneath him.

And then, the night went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Red strips of dawn started to light the sky when Rumpelstiltskin awoke. His head was pounding and his chest ached like the devil had tapped danced on it. He groaned and forced himself into a sitting position, staring at the world around him.

What hellish pain was this?

The storm he had so angrily stirred the night before was nowhere to be found, with nothing remaining save the wet puddles that dotted the mountainside. He could smell the greenery and soil peeking through the mountain chill and could sense things returning to life around him, but other than that, it was all gone.

Belle was still gone.

Frustrated he ran a hand through his hair, sighing and collapsing in on himself yet again. She was still gone. For all he knew, that storm could have killed her. His heart jolted in his chest, and in a moment he was trying to stand, desperate to continue his search for her.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

The beautiful voice made him pause, and he turned, looking back as Belle came out of the woods, carrying a bundle of twigs in her arms. Her hair was a frustrated mess, her dress was covered in mud and dirt and was torn up and down the sleeves, but she was intact, and the look on her face—

Beautiful.

Rumpelstiltskin fell back his knees, and Belle was at his side in an instant, asking him silly, silly questions that just turned into background noise: "Are you okay? Rum? Answer me, please, I just got you back!"

He moaned and rested his head on her small shoulder, a headache overwhelming him as he took her in. She stopped speaking and stared at him in shock, but let him stay where he was. Finally, sadly, she took his shoulders in her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"What were you doing, you foolish man?" she whispered, staring into glassy golden eyes.

His mind fumbled to find a response as he gazed back at her. "You're alive," He murmured, head lolling forward. Belle took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her again. "Of course I'm alive, silly." She responded, a little chuckle in her voice. "You saved me."

"What?" His response impossibly quiet, but she was close, _so very close_, and she heard.

She cleared her throat softly and gazed over his shoulder. "Last night, when the storm hit. I was here, and the wind knocked me over and I couldn't get back up. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and then all I saw was this bolt of lightning coming straight at me." She nearly whispered the last part, but Rumpelstiltskin's golden eyes found hers and held them, intensely.

"You appeared out of nowhere." She whispered. "You pushed me out of the way, and then the bolt hit you. You collapsed, and then the storm nearly vanished." He could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "You wouldn't wake up, no matter what I did. So I stayed here, tried to keep you warm, I guess." She twisted a stray curl and looked at him shyly.

"I didn't want you to be hurt."

Rumpelstiltskin continued to stare at the girl, barely processing the story as she told it to him. He had been hit by the lightning he had conjured for her. He had _saved_ her.

His head hurt.

"I think, dearie," he began, feeling himself starting to slip. "That the rest of this story can be continued at home." The world shuddered and Belle squeaked, the Dark Castle reappearing around her. Rumpelstiltskin collapsed in her arms, the use of magic exhausting him completely.

She held him there, for a moment, staring down at the wound he had yet to truly notice. The hole in his chest was splayed in all directions, like a black web eager to attack his heart. The smell of charred skin had permeated the air all night, and Belle felt herself start to get sick gazing at it.

But she continued to stay beside Rumpelstiltskin while he rested, holding him in her arms and wondering just what had caused her to stay with him when she was already halfway home.

XXX

It was hours later when Rumpelstiltskin roused himself from his exhausted slumber, finding himself placed rather awkwardly in a soft chair near the foyer. He was in his castle again, safe, _thanks the gods_, and Belle was back, with him, where she belonged.

However, she was no longer at his side, and he stifled a feeling of disappointment with a wry grin. At least the front doors weren't hanging open this time when his little lamb went missing.

At that thought, he stopped and slammed his head into his hands, talons digging into his scalp. These endearing terms were becoming a problem.

"Belle?" he called into the castle, disgusted at the weakness in his own voice. "Still alive, dearie?"

"I've been here a while, Rum, I don't think the castle can kill me just yet." Her voice lilted out from the corners of the room, and he twisted around in the chair to try and locate her. She was waltzing into the room carrying a large tea tray covered in all things delicious and delightfully, and he sighed and collapsed deeper into the chair.

Belle placed the tray down and moved to kneel before him, seemingly examining the expanse of his chest before her. Rumpelstiltskin looked at her oddly, but she ignored him (typical)."This is where it hit you." She stated matter-of-factly, her small, pale fingers not quite touching the wounded flesh. "Can't you feel it?"

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. "There are few things that can get through my dragonhide, dearie." He stated sarcastically. "No need to fret, you won't be rid of me that easily."

An awkward silence permeated the hall, and both parties froze, willing themselves not to remember just what had caused this wound, this incident.

Rumpelstiltskin cleared the air first, coughing and waving the topic off with a swift hand. "Anyway, dearie, more to the point," he began, taking a piece of pastry from the tray Belle had brought. "Why exactly did you try and leave me?"

Belle winced and avoided his gaze, instead focusing on a large white rag that the imp had previously overlooked. She moved forward, holding it out to place against the magician's wound.

Scaled hands caught her wrist before she touched him, and her wide blue eyes looked up to meet sly gold ones. "Are you going to answer me, dearie?" they said softly, and Belle felt herself choking on her own words as she held their gaze.

"I never intended to run away, really." She ducked her head, brown curls obscuring her eyes from his too-knowing ones. "I just..you made me so mad." Her hands bawled into fists around the rag. "I just tried to reach out to you, to be your _friend_, and you shot me down so bitterly…" her voice trailed off, and Rumpelstiltskin felt the guilt building in his belly.

"I needed the escape, Rumpelstiltskin." Belle whispered, looking through her lashes up at the magician. His hands loosened on her wrists and he stood, digits moving now to fidget in mid air.

There was a pause before he responded. "I did not mean to offend you, Belle." He told her. Nothing more was said between them. Silence regained its dominance as the two of them waited there, not sure what to do.

Finally, Belle stood and met her supposed master's eyes, determination built into her bright blue ones. "Apology accepted." She said, her voice ringing clearly throughout the castle. "Now, will you let me help you?"

Rumpelstiltskin acquiesced, and Belle was before him yet again, gently pressing the rag, damp with cool water from the kitchens, to the burn wound on his chest.

A yelp filled the Dark Castle that would've put even the squirmiest of young women to shame.


	9. Chapter 9

Rumpelstiltskin cursed and moaned as Belle gently pressed the rag against the wound on his chest. "I thought you said you couldn't feel it!" she told him, wincing as his yelps rang through the castle.

"Dearie, I lie." He said bluntly, wincing. "It's not so surprising, is it?" The high pitched giggle turned into a yelp of pain as Belle continued to dab at his wound. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Well if you stopped moving it wouldn't hurt as much!" Belle retorted sharply.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this would never have happened!" He snapped back.

Belle narrowed her eyes and balled her hands into little fists at her sides. "I wouldn't have run away if you hadn't have made me so mad!"*

The two stared at each other fiercely, breathing heavily from their exchange. Belle's mouth twitched in an untimely smile, and she tried desperately to save face, but Rumpelstiltskin saw. The aggression melted out of his face, and Belle placed the rag on her lap, smiling. Rumpelstiltskin sighed in relief and relaxed, and the girl laughed.

"So tender for such a strong man, aren't you?" she teased him, smiling up at his weary face from the ground. He glared at her playfully, and then moved to massage his aching head. "You certainly don't make my life easier, dearie. You must live to torment me." He quipped.

Belle continued to smile, laughing off his harsh looks. "Give it a while, regain your strength." She told him kindly, patting his knee gently. "Soon enough you'll be able to use your _all powerful magic_ to heal the wound without collapsing." With that she stood, taking the dastardly white rag with her, and moved to leave him in peace.

"What makes you think I want to pass that time alone, dearie?" The sudden call made Belle halt in her tracks, startled. She turned to face the magician, who was staring after her with something akin to surprise on his face. A slow grin was working its way past the surprise, however, and Belle relaxed at the sight of the familiar mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin himself was surprised at his own words, but did not retract them, for the girl came walking back to his side and sat before him. Her face was crinkled with confusion, but she stayed, and he was grateful. He graced her with a toothy smile, and she chuckled softly.

He was glad of the company.

Oddly.

He cleared his throat and sat back in his winged armchair, fingers tapping together in a distinctly devious fashion. "I believe I owe you more than a few stories, dearie." He told her matter-of-factly. "When would you like to hear them?" The look that came onto Belle's face was almost black, but she moved to hide it well. "It doesn't matter, truly." She replied. "Stories are what got us in trouble in the first place, if you remember." She turned and rested her mass of curls onto the imp's knees, smirking at the intake of breath she heard.

A moment later, a pair of hands was on her shoulders, heavy and warm, and Belle froze.

"Perhaps." The warm voice blew against her ear, and she shivered. "But perhaps it was instead I who gave us the trouble, hmm?" She couldn't see the grin crossing his features, but Belle swore she could sense it. She laughed nervously. "You, trouble? Why Rum, I'd never say such a thing." She was acutely aware of the pressure he was placing on her shoulders at the moment, heat from his dragonhide skin seeping into her tense and stressed muscles. A sudden wave of sleepiness hit her, and she felt the irresistible need to simply drop off to sleep.

Little did she know that he was leaning in closer behind her, head nearly resting on her own in mirrored exhaustion. Her warm curls called to him, and his hands played with them daintily as they fell down her back. All he wanted to do was fall asleep, there and then, and not do anything but rest.

With her.

_Now_.

But with a sudden jolt, he realized what he was doing. With an exaggerated cough he pulled himself backwards, as far away from the girl as he could get without leaving his chair entirely. Belle gasped in surprise, nearly falling backward to the ground.

The mental smacks were abounding on both ends, and with good reason. A deep red blush covered Belle's pale cheeks, and she hurried to right herself before Rumpelstiltskin could see.

What had he been _doing_?

A confused silence permeated the air for a moment, filled with questions and concerns that neither parties were yet ready to answer. The pair stared at each other, but made no move to break the spell.

"…so," Belle, naturally, was the first to break the silence. Her melodic voice pulled Rumpelstiltskin swiftly out of his train of thought, whatever they were at the moment. His dark eyes darted quickly back to hers. "Will one of your stories come with a price?" her question was not innocent, and he knew it, but he understood why she asked.

"Of course not, dearie." He responded, gaze shifting back to the tips of his fingers. "Why torment you any more than necessary, yes? Seems I already scared you off once before." He chuckled darkly, and Belle colored for a moment under the suggestiveness of his tones.

"Anyway," Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat, desperate for a change of topic, of thought process. "The story I want to tell you today, dearie, is one of particular interest to me. You see, I have been around a long, long time," he spread his hands in exaggeration, small wrinkles crinkling around his eyes. "I have seen these stories take place, watched them fall apart and reconstruct themselves from barely salvageable pieces. There is a beauty in those things." The gold in his eyes grew misty for a moment.

"The story I have for you now is one of an immortal and a human, Artemis and Orion. Have you heard of them?"

"I've read of them." Belle responded quietly. "But will you tell me anyway?"

The look that crossed Rumpelstiltskin's face was one Belle could not put a name to. He stared down at her, eyes holding back some kind of emotion—pain? — but he cleared his throat and began.

"Artemis, as you know, was a quite reserved goddess. She look no lovers, no companions, only women." Belle moved closer. Rumpelstiltskin's voice was distinctly clear of all tones of teasing. "Artemis was very harsh on any who tried to woo her, or those who fell from her path of worship."

"However, she came across a young man one day who struck her more compassionately than any other she had ever met before. His name was Orion."

"Orion was a kind man, a hunter by nature. He made no ill kills, taking only what he needed. Artemis admired his skill and his person, and the two became partners, of a sort."

His breathing hitched as Belle's head came to rest on his knee, her dark masses spreading and falling in front of her face. A wave of sleepiness had returned, and she cuddled close to his leg, unaware of the emotions playing tag across her supposed master's face.

She murmured as he stopped speaking, sounding distressed. "Then what?" her voice was sleepy and distant.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled nervously, but did not move. "Dearie, are you quite alright?"

"Sleepy." Belle yawned, her breath warm on his leg. "Please keep talking."

He was barely breathing, but Rumpelstiltskin continued, his voice noticeably softer than before. "You see, Belle, Orion and Artemis traveled the world over, exploring every place they could and hunting everything imaginable. But Artemis's brother, Apollo, became very jealous of the two. He thought Orion would put his sister's virgin status into question."

Belle murmured something, he wasn't sure what, and her eyes drifted close.

Rumpelstiltskin did his best to continue. "Apollo challenged his sister to an archery contest one day, daring her to hit an unseeable target a thousand miles away. She took him up on his challenge, the silly woman, and Apollo chose a suitable target. He pinpointed Orion and told his sister to shoot."

"Artemis never missed, Belle." Rum whispered to the sleeping form. "She killed her best friend."

The woman was utterly asleep on his lap, and Rumpelstiltskin felt himself collapsing, falling into some kind of emotion he knew he could not escape. He was done for.

Gently, gently, he slid down beside the girl, gathering her small form in his arms and holding her close.

"Belle, you mean more to me than a thousand stories and a thousand stars." He whispered, quietly berating himself for being so weak. "I can't risk you getting hurt. I can't risk you seeing the monster that I really am."

"I'm so sorry, Belle." He would deny it later, but his voice became choked as he gazed at her peaceful form. He buried his face in the woman's haired and thanked all the gods who existed above that she was asleep, blissfully asleep, and that she would never hear him break before her.

"I can't be the one that kills you because of my own pride."

Belle did not respond, simply curling deeper into his touch as he held her tight. Rumpelstiltskin let out a soft sob, grateful that no one could see him.

There were few moments like this in his life, when he truly let himself feel. He did not deserve to feel like this.

No one could ever love him, and he didn't deserve to be loved, anyway.

Carefully, quietly, he stood, carrying this precious woman to her chambers and laying her in her bed with the utmost care.

He could not kiss her, and it killed him.

But for a moment, while she lay in her bed, he took her in, memorizing her form with his eyes, holding the memory of her laugh, her joy, _her_, all close in the deep wells of his ancient heart.

He would have to let her go.

But for now, she would sleep on, his for a little while longer.

*_That was my nod to Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast'. As was the running away, wound cleaning, etc, etc. Trying to integrate Disney's story, ABC's story, and my own idea makes an interesting concoction, yes? I know earlier there was mention of Belle trying to run away from Rumpelstiltskin, and that a lot of the Rumbellers were really interested in exploring that possibility. I just figured, let's work it into the story, and give it some plot development!_

_Ah, what fun I have._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N I know the last few chapters have been slightly depressing/angsty/I'm really sorry I didn't mean to do that it just kinda happened on it's own/I blame plot bunnies please don't hate me forever. So this is your late Christmas gift, a sweet(ish) chapter that I personally loved to right and thought was really kinda cute. Feel free to disagree with me. (And look for spelling and grammar mistakes. I need all the help I can get. I'd die without spell check.)_

_Let me know what you think, and Merry Belated Christmas!  
_

_xxxx  
_

As Belle slept on, she dreamed.

_The dark halls of her father's castle did nothing for her anymore, for they held no mystery that she had not uncovered. She walked swiftly towards the chambers of war in which her father now held court, determined to have her say in the matters at hand._

"_Father!" her call announced herself to the guards watching over the room. They parted immediately as the princess moved past them. Lord Maurice looked up from his charts, no surprise moving across his features. "I was wondering when you were to arrive, Belle." Was all he said before returning to the maps before him. "What have you to say?"_

"_I say you have given up too quickly, father." The princess was bold, there was no doubt. "He could be on his way right now, and you know it!" "We are out of time, Belle!" her father shouted, slamming his meaty fist down on the table."Ogres are not men. They do not tire; they do not require the rest that my men do. We will be slaughtered in the morn if we wait any longer!"_

"_Give him a little longer, father." The girl pled, coming to rest at her father's knee. "What other options do we have?"_

_Silence reigned over the chamber as daughter matched father's gaze._

_Suddenly, the door to the chamber shuddered underneath with a thunderous 'boom!'. _

_Maurice started, rising from his seat. "Well open it!" he shouted. The guards rushed to the door, swinging it wide to allow whoever was outside unlimited entry to the room._

_To their surprise, no one awaited them._

_All exchanged confused glances, staring into the empty hallway for someone, anyone, before moving to shut the doors once more._

"_Well that was a bit of a let-down."_

_Belle turned immediately and saw him sitting in her father's chair, all gold scales and flaunted magic. He practically smelt of power, and his dark eyes crackled with deep secrets she was certain he had never told anyone._

"_Rumpelstiltskin." Her father said softly, and Belle felt her heart flutter, though she couldn't think of why._

"_Belle," a voice called. She swept herself around, looking to see who was summoning her. "Belle," the voice was insistent. "Wake up, dearie, I have something to show you."_

Belle woke with a start, wrenched from the world of sleep. She rose from her bed, rubbing her eyes and looking around her room for the voice that had called her.

Rumpelstiltskin, the greatest magician in the realm and victor of ogre wars of old, stood at the end of her bed with expression on his face as meek as milk, if not endearingly awkward. Belle stared at him oddly for a moment. "You woke me?" she asked, sleep blurring her mind at the edges.

"I did." He replied. The amusement in his voice was well hidden, but Belle could sense it. He was giggling silently, the corners of his mouth lilting upward coyly. "Did you make me dream what I did?" the befuddled Belle rubbed her eyes and pulled herself out from the covers, trying to make sense of this odd situation.

A flash of confusion fell over the imp's face. "I did not meddle with your dreams this night, dearie." He told her. "What did you dream of?" Belle looked up at him through her diminishing haze of sleep, trying to make sense of his features. "I dreamt of the first time I met you."

Rumpelstiltskin was still, not understanding what she was saying. "Dreams are sometimes simply dreams, Belle." He replied after a moment, comprehension slowly dawning on his face. "I promise you, dearie," he told her seriously. "I will not violate your dreams again."

"Anyway!" He practically leapt in the air, good mood restored. "I have something to show you." His hands flew in the air before him as he moved beside her. "It's wouldn't be as effective if I show it to you while you sleep, of course, this experience requires real world involvement." Belle laughed a little and slipped out of bed. "Whatever could you have to show me, Rum?" she asked, laughter coloring her tones. Rumpelstiltskin had backed away as she rose to join him, keeping a surprisingly formal amount of space between the two of them.

"It's a surprise." He responded, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

Belle squinted at him through the remaining veils of sleep, wondering what was causing his odd behavior. He was acting as though her escapade hadn't occurred…not that she minded the dismissal of that event, of course, but something just seemed…off. She couldn't remember anything occurring after he had started telling her that story earlier today—

Had she fallen asleep on him this afternoon?

Belle colored just as Rumpelstiltskin turned away from her, light-footedly heading towards the door to her room. He paused in her doorway, turning to look behind him as she stayed where she was, startled by the delightful shade of pink her cheeks had turned.

"Aren't you coming?" the eagerness in his face was undeniable, and Belle felt herself follow shortly behind him. Her hand rested gently on his shoulder as she exited the room beside him, closing the door behind her. "Wait." She said softly. With careful hands she gently pressed on his chest, her eyes reflecting great sadness and curiosity. "Are you alright?" she asked softly. The imp's eyes softened as he met her gaze. "I healed it while you slept." He told her, removing her hand from his chest. "Now, come with me." His hand remained around her wrist as he began to lead her down the halls. Belle's blush returned, but she made no effort to move away. "But of course." She smiled up at him, and he turned his gaze from her, hiding the excitement that was leaking onto his face.

She would be so surprised.

XXX

Nighttime had settled, Belle noticed, as Rumpelstiltskin lead her out of the castle. The stars twinkled at the pair as the traveled across the hillside, shining especially brightly, as if they knew a secret that the two they watched did not.

The journey did not take long as Belle expected, and soon, Rumpelstiltskin halted, poised at the top of a crest in the hills. Belle nearly ran him over in the dark, stumbling and letting a soft curse escaped her lips as she struggled to get her balance back. The imp who stood before her flashed a swift look of amusement in her direction, but made no comment on the matter. He instead turned his full attention to the sky before them.

"Why are we out here again, Rum?" The young woman asked him, confusion evident alongside the frustration in her voice.

"What?" It took the man a moment to answer, but when he did, his explanation left the girl even more confused than before. "We are here to meet a star, dearie." He told her vaguely. "One I have a feeling you'll like very much." Belle stared at him as though he had sprouted two heads, but he continued to ignore her, his gaze settling instead into the vast depths of the night.

Belle had been in the presence of this man for a very long time, in her opinion, but never before had she seen him act like this. His oddities were well known to her, but this puzzled her to no end.

The woman sighed and sat down on the grass beside the magician, settling herself to work out her confusion, and the two began their wait.

XXX

A few hours had passed, and Belle lay on the grass beside her 'master', floating between the realms of sleep and wakefulness. Her consciousness was pleasantly close to drifting off when a sudden pressure on her shoulders jolted her awake.

"Come on, dearie, it's almost time." The deep voice pulled her from her potential slumber, and Belle groaned, rolling over onto her back. Rumpelstiltskin glanced down at her (he had sat down at some point, though she wasn't sure when), and tittered in his high, laughing voice. "This is a once in a life time opportunity, Belle, you don't want to sleep through it, do you?"

"Maybe." Came the mumbled response, making the imp beside her chuckle.

A sudden wind covered the hillside, and Belle was upright with a start. Rumpelstiltskin had risen beside her, gently steadying her against the powerful forces around her. "Do not be afraid." He told her. "Nothing will harm you so long as I am here." She took comfort in his words and stared into the sky, following his gaze towards a light that seemed to be getting larger by the moment.

The glow of whatever was flying towards the pair became blinding, and Belle buried her gaze into Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder as it came crashing before them, causing the very earth around them to shudder. The magician held strong, however, and after a moment, the world fell silent and dim yet again. Belle steeled her nerves enough to allow herself a peek at the mysterious thing had appeared before them.

A glistening creature lay embedded in the ground, its unisex form unmoving. Belle gasped and removed herself from her protector's side, moving towards the crater the creature had created with the utmost care.

A soft voice rose from the creature lying before her. "Are you the one the stars call Belle?" it asked meekly. Belle's face was covered with increased confusion, but again she made no move to run. With great caution she came to rest beside the fallen form in the crater. "Yes, I am." She replied quietly. "But how do you know of me?"

The creature chuckled. "All the stars know of your story, dear one." The voice responded. "You are far braver than many of us ever predicted."

"I'm flattered, truly." The girl laughed softly. The being before her chuckled as well. "You work for a strange man, you know, my dear. What drove you to go with him?"

Rumpelstiltskin froze, listening intently to the conversation from a distance away.

Belle contemplated the question for a moment before answering. "When he first came to my kingdom," she began. "We were in desperate need of help. In the beginning, I thought I was doing it for my kingdom." A small smile played over her mouth, and the magician couldn't move if he wanted to. "But now, I see that not only did my kingdom need me to do this, so did he." Belle's voice was soft, and he struggled to hear her now. "And maybe I needed him, as well."

The creature in the crater seemed to gaze at the girl, mulling over her answer to its question. "You are a strange one as well, dearest Belle." It told her at last. "But I admire you." Belle laughed aloud. "Well, if that is the case, I'm truly glad that I am the way I am."

The glowing creature shifted, Belle saw, and turned its luminescent gaze away from her and to her master, who stood a few feet away.

"This is the girl you intended me for, is it not?" It asked abruptly.

"It seems you are far more civil with the girl than you are with me." He replied dryly, and Belle had to fight to stifle a chuckle. "But yes. This is her."

The star, as Belle now gathered it was, returned its not-gaze to her. "Darling," it began. "I have lived for thousands of eons, seen thousands of stories much like your own. But never, in all my years, did I believe any story worthy of viewing from the ground level." As it spoke, the star seemed to shrink. Belle had to lean in as its voice began to soften.

"This story, however," the voice said quietly. "This one I believe is worth far more than either of you will ever be able to comprehend. Best of luck, dear heart." The final comment was directed at Belle, and she nodded her head, whispering back her gratefulness.

With that, the creature fell quiet, and Belle was startled to find a glowing ball of light resting where the larger creature once had.

Silently, Rumpelstiltskin came to join her beside the crater. "I told you, dearie." He said. "You wouldn't have wanted to miss this." With surprising gentleness he lifted the star from the hole in the ground and raised it before him, seeming to examine it with squinted eyes. After a moment, he turned his attention back to the woman before him.

"Belle?" his voice was surprisingly nervous. She rose to stand before him, all confusion plain on her young face.

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat, an awkward shuffle entering his stance. "Belle," he began again. "You know what this is, do you not?" The girl nodded in affirmation. "It's a star. A fallen star." She replied softly.

"Yes." Rumpelstiltskin shifted his gaze between the star and the girl before him. "Yes. And…it is for you." The imp said quietly, removing a delicate chain from his vest pocket. The star, glowing bright against the darkness of night, fell into place perfectly amongst the silken links, and Belle gasped in surprise. A small smile crinkled onto Rumpelstiltskin's face as he moved to place it around her neck.

"I don't give gifts often, dearie." He whispered jokingly. "I do hope you like it." With a 'click' the chain was fastened, and Belle practically glowed as the star came to rest above her heart. With child-like wonder she gaped at it, before turning to the imp—creature—to the man standing before her.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she breathed, tears coming to her wide blue eyes. "I can't believe it. I just can't…_Thank you_." Her words could not convey the joy he saw in her eyes, but her happiness became his. There was no hiding the smile that crossed his face as he watched her.

It was a shock to him, still, when she threw herself into his arms. Her warm young body pressed fully against his, and she buried her face into his neck, and by all the gods he swore he had died and finally, _finally _achieved peace. "This," Belle breathed against his neck, unwilling to move out of his embrace. "This is the least expected, most wonderful, _gods_, Rum, _thank you_."

The two of them stay together for the heart beats that followed, neither ready to remove themselves from the other. Belle finally untangled herself from the man, moving to cradle the star in her open palm. The tears Rumpelstiltskin had seen in her eyes had now taken to her cheeks, and he could only watch in awe as Belle reflected the brilliance of the star.

She looked up from the creature to stare at him, and he felt the pieces of his heart click and melt together in a way he didn't believe was possible.

He truly, truly, loved her.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N You're all going to hate me…I'm sorry. I tried to buffer it with fluff…it didn't work. Opinions welcome, let me know how I'm doing. I'm sorry.  
_

_XXX  
_

The star brought change to the Dark Castle. No longer where the halls so dreary, for Belle's light seemed to fill them all. The world had a brighter spin for Rumpelstiltskin, as though a veil had been lifted over his eyes, allowing him to see what had not been seen before.

The girl in his castle was a marvel, truly and undeniably.

Belle spent hours now pouring over the book he had gifted to her, filling the margins with notes about the rotation of the earth and the location of the stars in certain seasons, when she could see the stories play out in the night sky and when the stars simply became marvels by themselves, telling singular stories that needed no constellation to connect them. She was fascinated, enthralled, all because of the glowing beacon of hope around her neck.

The looks she gave him whenever she believed he wasn't looking startled him, however. The star already illuminated her gaze, but there was intensity in her expression that could shake even the most steeled nerves, and his certainly were not weak. Her smile mirrored the star's light, breaking through even the darkest of moods either the magician or the weather could conjure.

It drew the magician's attention in the most inconvenient of moments.

Really, it shouldn't have been such a distraction, the glowing light around her neck, but it hung just above the forbidden areas of his imagination, and it tempted him with things he knew he could never touch.

No matter how much he wanted to, he could not touch her.

And so she haunted his dreams just as he had haunted hers, making the nights he spent without her long and difficult. Unacceptable things would flit through his mind at the oddest moments of the day, and he would find himself unable to focus for hours because of it.

It was getting difficult to breathe, and there was nothing, _nothing_ he could do about it.

XXX

Nights would pass without a story from him, and he knew, despite her love of the stars and their stories, that she was reluctant to trust him again. He accepted this, but the itch remained to join her in the night, if not for a story, then for her presence alone.

"Belle?" he called to her one day when they sat together, eating a late dinner of warm breads, meats, and cheeses. She looked up from the massive book in her hand (she had a terrible habit of reading when she was supposed to be eating). "Yes Rum?" she replied, settling her book down on her lap. The imp stood and walked around the table to stand by her.

"Do you want to hear a story tonight?" he asked, avoiding looking at her face. She smiled, amused, and curled up in her chair. "Not right this moment, Rum." She sighed, cuddling back into her book. "I've been reading about them for hours, I'm not sure I can handle hearing much more about mysterious stars and creatures." She giggled a little and looked at him through her lashes.

Rumpelstiltskin's face turned slightly sour, but he made no comment.

"Are you happy here, dearie?" He asked after a moment, his hands twitching together almost nervously. Silence reigned, and out of the corner of his eye he watched as Belle's hand moved to the star around her neck, and her eyes softened.

"Yes, I am." She told him, shifting her gaze to look up at him. "I truly am, Rumpelstiltskin." A stern look came across his features, but he did not accuse her otherwise. With a 'humph!' he was away, with the girl looking curiously after him.

"Did your book tell you, Belle, that the stars are actually quite efficient dancers?" the flippant change of topic caught the girl off guard. "No, it didn't mention," she drew the syllables out slowly, trying to follow the flow of conversation.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes gleamed as he began luring her in to the story. "What shamefulness is this, dearie?" He tittered. "Such frivolous novels, truly. Sciences will tell you that it is gravity, the rotations of a great sphere on which we all live. They're all wrong." His trademark giggle echoed through the hall. "No, my dear, the stars _dance_, they do not float."

"What do you mean, Rum?" Belle's full attention was on him now, and he squirmed with delight. He paused a moment and looked the girl full in the face, then backed up a few steps.

"Come here." He beckoned her, walking to the center of the room.

Amused, Belle moved her book to the table and moved after him, cautiously meeting him in the middle of the room. With a swift motion he held her in his arms, one hand resting on her shoulder and the other floating timidly above her waist. "The whole world is in a dance, dearie." He told her softly. "There is never stillness in the motion."

Slowly he began to guide her, summoning back lessons he had learned a long time ago. "Some are like waltzes." He told her, stepping lightly around her feet. "The stars are good at these, carefully avoiding contact all at cost." Belle was turning a delightful shade of pink, he noticed, grinning to himself. The impromptu dance surprised the girl, but she did not mind. She stared up into the magician's sparkling eyes and felt something start to tick into place inside her.

Rumpelstiltskin changed styles dramatically, bringing himself suddenly much, much closer. "Sometimes the dance is like a flamenco." He breathed, warm air teasing the stray hairs in the girl's face. "The intimacy of such things is frowned upon in wide society, it being so primal that the prim and proper need to hide it." He giggled wildly, grip tightening on Belle's waist.

"And other times, dearie." And then he was gone, and Belle felt herself inhale, realizing she hadn't breathed while he had been close to her. "Sometimes, dearie." He said again, softly. "The stars dance a ballet." With grace she did not consciously know he possessed he lifted her into the air, taking her slowly up and around in his arms.

When her feet found the ground Belle nearly collapsed into the man, who, like herself, was breathing hard. "The stars dance, Belle." He told her wistfully. "The entire world dances. You just need to find the right dance, at the right time," his gaze shifted to meet hers. "And the right partner."

"Belle," he whispered, drawing her close to him again, pausing as they stood together, breathing heavily. "Are you truly happy here?" He asked again, desperation seeping into his voice.

Belle was speechless, lost somewhere in the dance and the closeness and the pure shock and absurdity of this entire situation. "Yes, Rum" she whispered back. "I truly, truly am."

"But are you sure, dearie?" he asked her, something akin to sadness in his eyes. "Because, my dear, you look far sadder than you have in months." Slowly he guided her back to the table, setting her on the edge and sitting below her, gaze up like she was a goddess and he a lowly servant. Belle sank almost immediately, her heart quaking at the sadness in his eyes.

"And you know you can't be hiding it well enough when I catch it, dearie." The half-hearted quip brought a fluttering smile to the girl's face.

"I am happy, Rum." She told him, gently taking his face between her hands. "I just miss my father, and my friends from home." She whispered softly, pausing a moment before burying herself into his chest. "That's all it is, truly. I am happy here, happier than I was at home, but my father…I love him."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed into her hair, unsurprised by her answer. "I know, dearie." He told her softly, gathering her close to him once again. With a gentle touch the two rose, and he twirled her around the room, the picture of a perfect gentleman, save the longing in his eyes.

"As it turns out, dearie, I have an errand for you to run." He told her softly, once she was back in his arms. She looked up at him, confusion mulling with the sadness that was running across her face. "I need you to go to the village beyond the castle." He said, large hands moving to grip her shoulders. "I need you to bring me back some straw. I've nearly run out, and you know we can't have that."

Belle took a step back, surprised at his request. "You trust me with this?" Shock crept into her voice as she stared at the man. "To go?" she asked, and Rumpelstiltskin winced. There was something in her voice, something almost pleading for him to tell her no, but the glimmer deep in her eyes was bright, and it killed him to see it.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes were sad, but he looked at her and steeled his heart. Her sweet mouth fluttered before him, and he forced himself to look away. "Oh no, dearie." His voice did not sound like his own in his ears, but he continued. "I expect that I will never see you again."

"Now, please," he refused to look at her, refused to see that light grow in her eyes. "Go."

XXX

The hour before darkness fell, Belle departed the castle. Her green traveler's cloak adorned her shoulders and she carried a large basket in her hands, looking for all the world like another young woman out to do business in the markets of town.

Rumpelstiltskin refused to watch her go, hiding himself away in his alchemy tower and waiting for the ward spells to announce her departure.

Once she was gone, he collapsed beside the tables, unable to breathe.

This had all been necessary, he told himself, despite all the pain. After he had given her the star, something had been so wrong, so unstable, that he had to get her out of the castle. The winds spoke of darkness, of evil returning, and he knew that if she was to remain with him, only trouble would befall her.

And then there was _her,_ plain and simple. She drove him to distraction, her lithe young body tormenting him without her even realizing it. He couldn't continue to pine after her, continue to _want her like no other_ without potentially acting on it. That day, when he had held her, he had almost lost himself, almost given it all up.

He couldn't risk that. Not after everything he had gone through.

But now, as Belle fled from the palace that had held her for nearly a year, he felt the remnants of his heart fall into dust.

She was his eternal dance partner, his one true love, and for the sake of her life, he had to let her go.

She could not belong only to him.

He had to let her go.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N Happy New Year Everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter._

XXX

Soft fallen leaves carpeted her steps as Belle walked through the forest. Night was falling swiftly upon the young woman as she sought her way through the trees, seeking the small lights that grew brighter with her every step. She knew those lights to be the town that she must reach before the deepest sets of night came upon her.

Fireflies were rare in this region, but they danced around her feet and settled on her tightly clenched hands, providing little light and comfort for the confused woman-child.

The star at her breast was growing cooler as the Dark Castle disappeared into the distance behind her.

The warm touches of the evening were fading away, but Belle clung to them still, trying desperately to sort out the situation. There was nothing in what had occurred that would drive Rumpelstiltskin to drive her out, she knew, but this was strange beyond all reason. Did he no longer want her in the household? No, that was a foolish thought.

His eyes spoke of deep sadness that mirrored her own homesickness, and she knew that he did not desire her to leave him. Especially not after she had fled the first time.

That did not explain, however, why she was now walking in the ever growing cold of night, traveling to a town where she had never been to gather straw for a man who could conjure it with merely a thought.

"No, dearie," his voice whispered in her ears, and she sighed. "I'm simply giving you your freedom."

If the heartache she was enduring was the cost of her freedom, she wasn't sure it was worth it.

She clung to his scent and his memory with equal desperation, trying to sort out just what had gone wrong, what she had said or what he had implied that would cause him to let her go.

But she knew the man, had lived with him for near a year, and she could sense the falsities in his statements like she could her own. Something wasn't right.

Was he afraid of something? It was entirely plausible. The girlish side of her balked at the idea of the great and powerful Rumpelstiltskin being afraid of anything, let alone anything she could do, but Belle was a logical girl. She was no threat to the Dark King, no, but something about her was driving him to get as far away from her, as quickly as he could.

But that made no sense either, because there was a star, straight from the night sky, warming her heart, and he had gifted it to her not long before he had let her go.

He had let her go.

He was afraid of something.

Something to do with her.

Belle clasped the bridge of her nose, fighting off the impending headache. There was nothing she could do about it now, she reasoned.

She had an errand to run.

For Belle would not abandon the man, no matter what he said or how he confused her with his strange and now endearing ways. Somewhere along the way he had become hers to care for and hers to watch over, and she was not about the forfeit that job to anyone else.

Not even to himself, she thought with a smirk.

The lights in the distance were coming closer, and Belle moved onward determinedly.

She needed to get back, and soon.

The sudden sight of a blackened carriage on the road halted Belle's thoughts, and unconsciously she tucked the star into the hem of her dress, butterflies crawling across the pit of her stomach.

This was an unexpected misadventure, she thought to herself, as the carriage stopped and a woman dressed in the darkest, richest clothing she had ever seen got out.

This would not end well, Belle was sure of it.

XXX

"There is a darkness inside of him." She had told the woman, and now she scolded herself severely for it. Whoever that woman had been was certainly one of high class and power, Belle had no doubt, but she had no reason to go asking after Rumpelstiltskin that way, as if she knew him.

And Belle should not have been so free with her words.

But the damage could not be undone, and now the girl held a secret close to her heart, one that drove her into the village faster than she could have imagined.

She could _save_ the man.

For there was a darkness inside of him, something deeply rooted and corrupted, and as much as Belle felt drawn to the man, in some unspoken, silent sort of way, she knew she could not remain with him if that darkness remained as well. But the information the woman had given her would solve all those problems.

Belle now prayed, in her heart of hearts, that she could be the one to break Rumpelstiltskin's curse.

The straw was not been difficult to find in the village, but the traders who owned it were. Whispers followed Belle everywhere, even upon her entry into the town. The people called her "the monster's pet" or 'the magician's whore", casting looks of pity or scorn on the poor girl as she paused. Belle did nothing to stop them, simply pulling the hood of her cloak further over her head to obscure the growing tenseness on her face. She refused to acknowledge those who did not know of what or whom they spoke, these superstitious and frightened villagers.

Not that she could entirely blame them. She had been intimidated by the man when she had first met him, too.

But her night had already been rough enough.

The stars above her head glittered, and the one around her throat jumped, pulling the girl forward as she ran. In the glimmering sky were two matching constellations, Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, Belle spared them a passing glance as she ran, her body spurred on by more important matters.

She could not help but remember the stories, though, her mind a constant blur of thoughts and emotions she could not truly name.

The book Rumpelstiltskin had given her spoke of the commonly known Greek story describing the creatures, in which the lustful Zeus impregnated Callisto and his jealous wife, Hera, turned the girl into a bear for revenge. Callisto's son, the demi-god, nearly shot his mother, but as an act of kindness Zeus turned him into a bear as well, and he two now watched over the lost children and mothers of the world together.

Belle had read of another story, as well, that spoke of Ursa Major as a mother. The seven stars in her constellations represented a widow's seven sons, who loved and adored their mother with all their hearts. These sons saw that their mother found comfort with a lonely widower, and lay down stones across a stream in order to allow their mother to reach the man and achieve her happiness. Their mother, not knowing who had completed such a kind act, blessed the anonymous strangers, and when the sons died, they formed the constellation.

Both stories struck a chord in Belle's heart, and she smiled fondly as the thoughts raced through her head, matching the tempo of her feet. The stories gave her hope that somebody was still watching over her as she went throughout her life, even though her own mother was long dead and gone.

There had really been no women role models for her as she grew up. Belle remembered hours upon hours being spent with nurses of varying temperaments, all of them loving, of course, but none of them served as a suitable substitute for chosen female company. And still, despite her deprivation, Belle had grown into a woman who made her people proud, strong enough to stand on her own and gentle enough to stand for what was best for those around her.

There were days, however, when Belle desperately longed for the companionship of another woman, at least to advice her as she went about her life.

Perhaps the woman on the road was an answering to her life-long desire to have at least one female friend.

However, the nature of the woman suggested otherwise, and Belle shook the thought from her head.

What a strange woman, Belle mused as she moved to the outskirts of the village. She dressed entirely in black and acted as though she had no other motivation than to help poor girls such as Belle, those seeking love and a cure for the things that ailed them. Belle did not trust her, because a year with Rumpelstiltskin had taught her to mistrust appearance and motivation, but the information the woman had given her was enough to strengthen Belle's spirits.

Rumpelstiltskin's curse could be broken.

Belle returned her thoughts to the forest almost at a sprint, nearly tripping over herself with the delight and a basket full of hard won straw. The star around her neck warmed with her anticipation, and a burst of heat filled her when the dim lights of the Dark Castle flickered back into her line of sight.

She was almost home.


	13. Chapter 13

Rumpelstiltskin knew that he was behaving foolishly. He should have left the tower ages ago, moved on, made a deal or two in order to take the ordeal off his mind. But he found himself stuck in the alchemy tower window sill, unable to move, unwilling to leave, just in case Belle decided to come home.

This is where he had first found her, he thought, staring at the stars with her child-like wonder and without a care in the world. His spyglass was still intact, thank the gods, for the girl was a little clumsier than one would expect, but the memories he had were fond none the less. He sighed and rested his head on the stone around the window, resting his eyes for a moment.

He missed her.

It was foolish, stupid of him, really. Belle was halfway home when he found her in the storm; she had no motivation to return to his side now, no true desire to remain with him. Her homesickness was evident enough. No matter how much it pained him, she had to leave.

The night was growing deep outside his window, and he started to turn away, feeling a headache coming on. Would Belle be alright as the night grew fiercer? Would she return to her father's castle safely?

His breath came in shuddering gasps as he fought of the urge to find her, magick to her side. She would survive without him. She of all people could.

Silently he paced the upper rooms of the tower, eyes drifting back and forth to the windows, searching for any sign of her arrival.

XXX

Belle felt the edge of the forest before she saw it, feeling the ground start to rise under her feet and feeling the grass turn to stone. The mountains erupted before her and drew a smile to her face, bright stars peering like eyes from the milky abyss above. The lights of the Dark Castle were unlit, she saw, except for one in the upper tower.

Rumpelstiltskin was waiting for her.

Her heart skipped a beat as she increased her speed, clutching the basket of straw tightly in her hands. The chilly mountain wind greeted her as she passed up and down the slopes, eyes burning holes into the single window she could see from the distance.

She was almost home.

XXX

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes caught the movement before anything else registered. Like a shot he was at the window, staring down as Belle, his beautiful, precious Belle erupted from the mountainside like a bird of paradise in a desert. His heart leapt to his throat, and he was gone, down the stairs and through the castle like a mad man, desperate, eager, and _so happy_.

She was back.

_She came back_.

He searched desperately for somewhere to sit, to make it look like he hadn't spent hours waiting for her. The wheel that provided him escape in the past now became his excuse as he sat before it, hands twitching and dancing at the straw before him.

The door to the castle was shoved open not a minute later, and Rumpelstiltskin felt his insides melt.

_She came back._

"What, are you back already?" Gods, he was terrible at this, his voice high and delighted and not serving his 'I-wasn't-waiting-for-you' attitude in the slightest. Belle looked at him sternly and giggled. "Did you miss me?" the laughter in her voice teased him, and he felt the heat rush to his ears.

"Of course not, dearie." He lied, returning his attention to the wheel. Belle laughed out right at him and sat beside him, thoroughly making a distraction of herself. "Oh come on." She giggled. "You're happy I'm back."

"I'm not unhappy." The words slipped out before Rumpelstiltskin could stop them, and the smile that came onto her face made him glad.

"So, what did I miss while I was out and about?" the girl was still sitting close to him, but it was nothing he wasn't used to. "Utterly boring things, really." He remarked carelessly. "It was the least productive time I've ever spent. Not even your books could help me, dearie." Not that he had looked at one; he had been too busy staring out the tower window to even think of such a thing.

"Well then, you could tell me a story out of one of them!" the woman was maddening; he swore she knew what had driven him through the roof over the course of the day. He sighed. "Another star story, dearie?"

"But of course." She answered, then shifting to bring the basket of straw around to touch his knees. "And here's your straw." She said it softly, nudging the overstuffed basket towards him. He stared at it blankly.

"Of course." The voice was far away, and Belle stifled another grin. She knew the straw wasn't the reason he had her go, but what the flustered magician before her didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"Ahem! Anyway," he was back, it appeared, from whatever world he had gone to. "I have a particular story for you tonight, dearie, one that I think you'll find very familiar." "Surely you don't repeat stories, Rumpelstiltskin." Belle looked at him with mock admonishment. "Of course not," the imp scoffed at her. "But listen."

"Once upon a time," Belle laughed at his choice of words, and then quieted as she saw Rumpelstiltskin glaring. "Once upon a time," he began again. "There was a young woman living with her father, the king, on an island off the coast of what the citizens called Greece."

"Her name was Ariadne, and she was desperately in love with a man named Theseus. Theseus was a brave, dashing man, who had come to her island to slay the monstrous Minotaur, a half man, half bull creature that lived in the labyrinth below the castle in which Ariadne lived." Belle's eyes widened, but she remained quiet as Rumpelstiltskin continued.

"Theseus was successful in destroying the Minotaur," he told her. "But only because he had the assistance of the princess. She had provided him with a long red yarn to help guide him through the labyrinth, and that yarn saved him and the others who had gone with him." Rumpelstiltskin paused a moment, then added, "Proof positive that Grecian women were much smarter than their men took them for."

Belle laughed. "The Spartans were the only ones who had it right." She told him. "They believed women to be amongst the strongest of their race. The women fought for what they believed in, and if any man so tried to harm a Spartan woman, she was armed with small knives that would mark his face and announce to the rest of the communities the crimes he had tried to commit." Pride swelled across Belle's face as she told Rumpelstiltskin this, and he grinned at her. "Ferocious women, Spartans." He commented. "Like courting a tigress." "I like that!" Belle declared, laughing. "A woman shouldn't simply give herself to a man; he should have to fight for her." She gave the imp a wide grin.

Rumpelstiltskin tensed momentarily at those words, but giggled his high pitched giggle to hide his new-found discomfort. "I agree." He told her, talons clinking together. "But if the man is a coward, it makes the fight that much more difficult." He fell silent then, looking away. Belle drew his gaze back slowly with her clear blue eyes and smiled at him reassuringly. "A man who is a coward but learns to fight anyway is perhaps the bravest man of all." she asked sweetly. Rumpelstiltskin felt his ears go read, and he coughed and turned away again.

"Anyhow, dearie," He resumed the story, still looking away from the girl. "After the monster was slain, Theseus and his companions escaped the labyrinth, and Theseus took Ariadne from her father's castle, as he had promised after she had helped him. The two went by boat from the land her father controlled, and Theseus pledged to marry her."

"I'm not seeing how I relate to this story yet, Rum." Belle mentioned jokingly, and Rumpelstiltskin gave her a withering look. "Let an old monster finish his tale, dearie." He said dryly. "The journey from the island to the mainland of the Grecian empire was a long one, as I assume you know." He continued before she could interrupt again. "And Theseus, being a man, got bored." A barking laugh escaped his lips, and a shocked look crossed Belle's face.

Rumpelstiltskin's mouth curved into a disgusted smirk as he continued. "You see, Belle, a god watched over Theseus and his crew, one aptly called Bacchus. Bacchus saw Ariadne aboard Theseus's ship and admired her beauty and spirit, and saw how her to-be husband treated her. So he made a decision." Belle had stilled, he noticed, but he made no comment.

"Some say Bacchus came to Theseus in a dream and told him to abandon Ariadne. Others say it what occurred was sheer coincidence. One day, however, Theseus and his crew stopped at an island to gather supplies, and Ariadne was left alone." The disgust had grown in the imp's eyes. Belle reached out and touched his knee imploringly, seeking out his gaze once again.

"My apologies dearie." His voice was harsh. "Even in stories, I am not keen on people becoming abandoned." Belle looked at him curiously, but remained silent, waiting.

"Bacchus saw Ariadne, alone and afraid and heartbroken, and came to her on the island." Rumpelstiltskin told her, turning his gaze to her once again. "He promised her a life like she had never known, one where she would never be forgotten in the waves of time and history. All she had to do was go with him." He paused. "Forever."

Belle's jaw went slack. "She agreed, of course." Rumpelstiltskin told her, turning to look away from her. She understood the connect now, the one he was trying to point out. "And Bacchus made her a queen, an immortal deity in the world." Another pause as he swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Of all the Grecian gods, Bacchus remained loyal to his wife, and loved her with a strength unparalleled by the other gods. He turned her marital crown, which Theseus had given her, into a burning crown of stars and embedded it into the night sky." He paused, holding the frozen girl's gaze.

"Where is your star, Belle?" he asked softly. Her hand floated to her neck, pulling the glowing stone from the chain around her neck. "Right here." She whispered.

Silence echoed through the chamber as the two stared at one another, heat and tension and something that tasted like fear radiating off of both of them.

"Belle," Rumpelstiltskin breathed, eyelids drooping as he stared at the girl. "Why did you come back?"

The girl hesitated before she answered. "I wasn't going to." She told him, shifting closer. "But something changed my mind."

Every star in the universe seemed to crowd around the two that night, staring wide-eyed as a story reached its peak. The world held its breath and watched as the girl, small, precious, and brave, gently pressed her lips to the monster's, and prayed that she could break his curse.

XXX

_A/N For those of you who feared the story would come to this: fear not! I am an author, I know where I will take this story, and this, while sad and tragic and one of the last things I wanted to occur, like many of you, is one of those things that must happen in order for the story to develop, and thus, come full circle. I have more to come, of course, some of which I believe many of you will enjoy, though some of you may not. Be patient with me. I am merely human, merely an author expressing a story to the best of my ability._

I truly hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope I will see you again, for the remaining chapters to come.

~The Mad Queen


	14. Chapter 14

The star he had placed around Belle's neck stood before him, tall as the day he had first proctored it, and it glowered at him, its light ripping through the forsaken scene before it.

Rumpelstiltskin, panting heavily with a club in his hands and the shattered pieces of china around him, stared up at the creature, eyes swamped with pain and anguish. He ran a hand wildly through his hair and glared at the creature fiercely.

"What are you doing here, dearie?" his voice crackled with the strain of the emotion he bore.

"What have you done, Rumpelstiltskin?" The voice of the star whispered through the castle. Glass shivered around the imp, but he paid it no heed.

"I did what I had to do, dearie." He replied sullenly. "I have no patience for liars, as you so know."

"You fool!" There was light, all light, and it was harsh and burning against his eyes. He was on his back as the star swept over him, a look of fury radiating like power off of its form.

"What kind of selfish creature are you, Rumpelstiltskin?" it declared, anger spread through its voice like poison. "Do you see the heartbreak you have caused? Things could have been better, things could have _changed_!"

"Maybe I didn't want them to change!" the monster yelled back suddenly, on his feet again.

"You might not know of such things like this, living in your perfect world above us all," he sneered. "But down here, people _die_. People exist like that _witch_, who will kill and kill again!" he threw the club he held across the room, and a suit of armor crumbled beneath its weight. "She can twist minds with ease, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin hissed. "Apparently, she can even fool pretty little girls into believing monsters can be loved."

"Then why are you punishing Belle, if it is Regina who is to be blamed?" the star asked. "Why is she imprisoned in your dungeons, Rumpelstiltskin?"

"The better question, dearie, is why are you out here, blathering on to me about something that will not change?" Rumpelstiltskin replied nastily.

"I love that girl," he turned, his voice dropping to a whisper. "You know this well." His finger shook as he pointed at the creature, staring it down.

"Everyone might as well know it now!" he spread his arms wide, as though inviting the world in to share his heartbreak. "But you know, as well as I, that it is not _right!_" Destruction fell upon the various objects in the room around them as he expressed his fury.

"Do you not think it hurts me to lie to her?" he shouted. "To tell her those things? To _hurt her_?" His voice broke into a sob. "I_ love her_, you blasted demon spawn! But _I know _what Regina can do, _I taught her_."

"I know the lies she can spin and how she can fool even the brightest minds." He rubbed his temples, trying to block out the light around him. "Belle is no exception. Now that she's met her, there's no telling what kind of damage she could do, to both of us."

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" The star said quietly, watching the man with caution.

"No, no, my dear." He laughed mockingly. "That'd be too simple."

"I don't know what the truth is anymore!" he cackled, cradling his aching head in his hands. "But I know this: _There is no one who can love me after everything I've done_."

His voice broke in sobs, and the star watched on in silence.

When Belle's tender petals had pressed against his, earlier that evening, he swore his breathe had stopped. For a sheer, unforgivable moment he had wanted to gather her in his arms and hold her close and _never let her go again_.

But then he remembered Bae.

He couldn't lose his power just yet.

And then, Belle had gone and told him about the Queen. He nearly laughed at the memory, the look on her face as he flew into rage.

Maybe now she would see him as a monster.

He lost his temper completely at the mention of his girl near that _creature_. That Regina had caught sight of Belle at all was a casualty to him, and put her in danger as well. And then, that the woman had the gall to tell the little innocent lamb that she could break him! The fury built up inside him once more.

In his anger, he had wrenched the perfect little star from Belle's neck, throwing it into some abandoned corner while he raged.

Said star now stared him down with the power of eons behind it, full of fury and disappointment at his cowardliness.

"You disgust me, truly, Rumpelstiltskin." It told him softly, hissing like a snake.

"You are only one of many who despise me, dearie," He responded sarcastically, turning away. "Do not flatter yourself."

"I led her back to you, you know." The star told him as he started to walk away.

"And what, dearie, in your foolish little head inspired you to do _that_?" he asked, bite entering his tone. "You've only done more damage, _clearly_."

"You are the one who has done the damage Rumpelstiltskin!" The creature roared suddenly, light swelling throughout the room once again. "As her heart broke I grew colder," it told him, appearing to almost pace before the magician. "But once she began to return to you, her heart flushed and I grew bright once again."

"I am the star that guides her home when she is lost," It roared. "I am the one who will guide her back to you even when you forsake her!"

Rumpelstiltskin stared wide eyed at the creature, shock written into the corners of his face. Then, his demeanor changed, twisting into a wicked scowl.

"Then I am not the fool, dearie." He whispered. "No, that is you!"

"Can you not see there are more important things at work here than your precious _true wuv_?" He spat out the words, pain working onto his face. "My son needs me! The _entire kingdom_ needs me!"

"There is nothing more important than such a thing as love, Rumpelstiltskin," the star told him. "You know that more than anyone else." The creatures glowered at one another, neither relenting.

"What will you do now, seeing as you have alienated the girl for good?" The star asked, changing the subject, eyes batting with mock pity.

There was a long pause, and Rumpelstiltskin bowed his head, grimace gone, as a sharp pain stabbed into his chest.

"She will never return to you." The star continued on, voice still soft. "And for good reason. I will guide her away from you, take her to people who will love her and keep her safe."

"You are no longer the one she needs," it went on, light shining brighter as it continued to stab deeper into his soul.

"And if I have anything to say about it, you will never be the one she needs again."

"You wouldn't dare." Rumpelstiltskin growled, hands tightening into fists. "You abomination! I brought you down from the Heavens, I can easily return you!" Vile obscenities threatened to pour from his lips as the star danced gaily before him.

"You wasted your chance, demon!" the star told him, voice full of sing-song melodies. "The woman who loves you is locked away, _because of you_!"

"You belong with the scums of the earth below, Rumpelstiltskin." The star told him, voice suddenly full of bitter victory. Rumpelstiltskin nearly laughed at the change.

"You seek love for the false prince and princess thief, do you not?" The star asked. "What a hypocrite you have become." It spat before the man. " You find love for others, treat them with respect and peddle your foolish deals without a whim in the world, but when it comes to matters directly tied to you, you consider yourself alone, with no one to guide you, no one to help you." The tone became sing-songy once more, and the star sneered mockingly. "You pathetic little creature. Still a coward, only buried beneath a shell of dark magic and leather skin."

With a roar Rumpelstiltskin lunged, grabbing the creature by the throat and hauling it to the nearest window. "You see, dearie," he hissed manically. "You know not with whom you toy."

"Oh, I think I do." The star responded.

Swifter than the eye could see the magic was enacted, and once again, the star shrank in form, just as Rumpelstiltskin hurled it out of the window of his highest tower.

He sighed and collapsed on the floor, drained.

"Well _fuck_." He whispered, holding his aching head once again.

The night passed on, and Rumpelstiltskin remained where he was, unwilling to move, unwilling to think.

Regina had met his girl. She had endangered him, Belle, and everything he intended to set into motion. Regina could easily come to his castle and try and take the girl from him, he knew, but what foolish endeavor that would be. She could not defeat him.

Belle would be safer with him.

But.

He had frightened her, more than ever. He had harmed her, and he winced as he remember the dark bruises he saw forming on her wrists from where he had shook her.

No one could love a monster, he thought to himself, moving to stand and walk to the cell where she rested. Even if he offered, she would not stay.

He couldn't let her stay.

By the time the sun had risen above the horizon, Belle was gone, and Rumpelstiltskin had collapsed, alone once again.

XXX

The forests lost their charm for Belle, as she traveled the roads of the kingdom for months on end. Rejected from the Dark Castle, she was left to whatever fate now awaited her, one free of magicians and curses and magics she could not understand.

And so she went on.

She was been refused entrance at her father's gate, those guards once loyal to her spitting and calling her 'goblin's whore'. Unwilling to tolerate the disrespect, she left without seeing the king, eradicating herself from her family for good. The loss weakened her for a moment, but she paced the dirt with her chin held high.

So she walked on, until that dirt beneath her feet changed into sand, and she found herself on the brink of the desert her father had once told her of, one in which you could get lost for thousands of years and still not understand it all. The sands of time crept back and forth, dancing with the people who dared to traverse it.

Belle was alone in the world, with nothing to lose. She dared, and began trekking through the waste with no fear in her heart.

She found there was little to be afraid of, after what she had endured.

The bruises on her wrists slowly healed, and the further she traveled, the fewer people knew of her legacy, and soon she was welcomed in the desert villages as readily as any other road weary traveler.

"Where ya headin, love?" patrons in the downtrodden taverns would croon, calling to the pretty girl with the windswept hair. "Only onward." She could reply, and then would return herself to the meal or drink before her. Few dared to ask what had driven her from her home, but those who did came away with little information. A cruel and unusual lover, they said, one that had caused her wrists to blacken and her eyes to dart back and forth like an animal's until she no longer knew what was safe.

They pitied the girl and took care of her best they could, and she thanked them gladly before going on her way.

As her skin browned and her hair grew light, though, only a rare few could distinguish her from the rest of the desert people.

Her transformation, as she referred to it loving in her own head, was completed when she arrived in an otherwise unknown town that scratched the southern border of the desert: the furthest place Belle had ever journeyed in the realm. It was there she sought out the master of henna and asked him to cover her body in tattoos, make her unrecognizable to anyone who had once known her.

The master had hesitated before he began, taking in the young woman whose brokenness was hidden deep within her. He insisted on hearing her story before he covered her in ink, and, because she had been told to trust the man, Belle told him the truth of her life.

The entire truth.

The master was not surprised by what he was told, and soon after Belle had completed her story, full of stars and magic and monsters, he began his work.

Belle departed the southern border soon after, as a beautiful young woman with the stories of thousands written into her skin. Stars adorned her crest and constellations wrote themselves on her back, followed by lyrics and winding galaxies, all intertwining and caressing the curves of her body.

This was her story, the master told her as she waited for her body to heal. This is the story her skin wanted to tell the world, and he was in no position to deny it.

And so the wandering woman transformed completely, leaving the land of innocence and princesses behind, content instead to ride upon the desert wind without a care in the world.

She journeyed back to the northern edge of the desert, where she had begun, and found that things had changed little since her departure. She laughed and smiled with the village children, and vendors called out to her from the various stands, and no one, not one, mentioned the 'goblin's whore' who had passed through so many months before.

"Goods! Goods and treasures for sale!" vendors shouted as she walked into market, her clothing torn from the long journey behind her. Young children waves as they passed her by, and she waved back and smiled, her long brown hair loose and flowing in the hot wind.

She approached a particular vendor with a wide smile on her face. He looked up from his dealing and broke into a toothless grin, nearly leaping from the stand to lift her off her feet.

"Belle, my love!" he shouted, adding another voice to the racket of the market. "It has been too long!"

"Too long indeed." The young woman grinned wryly, wiggling from his embrace. He held her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes before moving to examine her newly charted skin.

"What a transformation you've underwent, darling." He exclaimed, turning her round twice to see. "Not so broken anymore, are ye?"

"I've grown some, Alazar." Belle laughed. "I decided to shed the skin I wore in favor of this new one. Do you like it?"

Alazar smiled at the peak of innocence in her voice, though he knew his girl was not as innocent as before. "It speaks of you, darling." He told her wisely, bringing her beside his stand. "Let me see what I have for you, love, that will better suit your new skin." He winked and began to pull odds and ends from the various drawers of his contraption.

"The finest I have, darling." He proclaimed. "Reduced cost for a weary traveler." With a flourish he returned, holding white breeches and a tunic of faded gold. "Breeches will suit you better anyway, darling." He told her, vaguely indicating that torn and faded skirt she wore now. "The freedom seems to become you."

Belle chuckled darkly and gathered the clothing in her arms. "Bless you, Alazar." She said to him fondly, kissing him on the cheek and starting to depart.

"One more thing, darling!" he called, guiding her back from the dusty street.

"I found this on one of my journeys to the cooler country." He told her slyly, pulling an object from his coat pocket and dangling it before her. "It was hanging from a tree branch in the largest forest I have ever seen! Wasn't sure what it was, but figured it was valuable and decided to take it with me." He shrugged and eyed her carefully. "It'd look awful pretty on that dandied up skin of yours."

Belle took the strange necklace in her hand and cradled the star at the end with care, her heart crackling with pain and pieces of anger from the days of old. Amazing, that with all the time that had past, it still got to her.

The star whispered softly to her, and Belle looked back to her friend, a different light shining in her eyes.

"How much for it?" She asked him abruptly.

Alazar laughed and waved her away. "For you, love?" he told her. "No price can be placed on beauty."

XXX

A few days after, Belle stumbled upon another lost soul out to seek redemption, a woman going by the name of Mulan. She was out searching for the army that had attacked her own family and stolen them away from her, desperate for any form of help she could receive.

Belle, tattooed, scarred, and star-adorned, followed the woman when she departed the town, and the two journeyed on together. Over the course of many weeks Belle told Mulan about the stories she had gathered on her skin, and Mulan told her of the scars she had obtained, through battle, loss, and love. They became sisters, of sorts, helping each other recover from the lies which had spun them into existence.

It was during this time that the wicked Queen, all but forgotten in Belle's mind, came across the two. She whisked the girl away from her companion, wrenching her back into a world of pain and hurt with only a lonely star for company.

Belle sat in a new sort of prison, kept in place by wards she was all too familiar with, and was left alone with memories and painted skin.

When Regina enacted her powerful curse, Belle did not suffer.

She bore the star around her neck proudly, staring out the window of a jail cell as the world fell into ashes, silently praying for a chance at redemption.

_A/N This...got excessively huge. I think I should apologize for that, but I'm not so sure. Our story is nearly complete, and what was originally meant to be short collections of drabbles about stars has now become something with a plot. Wow. Good job, me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite the pain involved. Sorry not exactly sorry :) You're all phenomenal, and I can't thank you enough for all the support._

  
_~The Mad Queen  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N Alright guys, here you go. The final chapter. Thank you so much for everyone who stuck through the story and for the reviews. You made me laugh out loud, reconsider the entire plot, and I had a fabulous time hearing from you all. I sincerely hope you enjoy the final chapter of Constellations_

_~The Mad Queen  
_

XXX

Isabella French walked cautiously into the antique shop, squinting at the artificial light that brutalized her eyes.

She had spent years in that asylum, with no one for company, and she was unused to the unusual things around her. Her eyes went wide at the sight of a set of puppets hanging precariously from a pin, both looking terrified and angry.

"I'm sorry, dearie, but the shop's closed." The harsh voice rang through the room, and Isabella clutched her head as it reverberated in her skull.

The man before her looked powerful, but she couldn't find it within herself to be afraid.

"I'm sorry." She told him, looking up at him through strings of hair. "Are you Mr. Gold?" she asked, carefully stepping further into the shop.

The man was frozen where he was, it seemed, and was gaping at her with the most bizarre expression she had ever seen.

"I was told to find you." She continued, simply relaying the message that her strange savior had given her. "I was told you'd protect me?" Tension coiled itself in her shoulders and she hesitated to walk closer. She hadn't been cared for by anyone but neglectful nurses in years, and she didn't even know this man. What mess was she walking in to?

And suddenly he was there, closer than any human had been to her in a long, long time. His hands fluttered above her arms, touching her lightly. "You're real." He whispered, almost reverently. "You're alive."

Isabella was thrust into a hug she was not expecting, the man's bulk almost crushing her weakened form. "I'll protect you, of course." He whispered, and Isabella wiggled herself uncomfortably from his grasp.

"Do I know you?" she asked point blank, staring dully into his glowing face.

What looked like a tear graced his cheek, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Not yet, dearie." He told her. "But you will." He look her hand and gently, ever so gently, led her out the back door of his shop.

XXX

"Where have you been hiding away, dearie?" the question came as a surprise to her as he led her through the forest. Isabella was struggling to keep up with the man, which amazed her, because she saw the pronounced limp he had when he walked.

"I was told it was an asylum." She answered. "My father put me there when I was 16 or so because I kept running away from home." The man before murmered something under his breath, but Isabella did not hear.

"Who are you?" she asked him. He paused in his gait for a moment. "How do I know you?" Isabella continued, trying to come closer.

"We were friends of a sorts, dearie." Mr. Gold told her, refusing to turn around. "I told you all sorts of stories that you seemed to love, and you kept me company when I was most lonely."

"What kind of stories?" Isabella asked. She thought she saw a sad grin come on to the man's face. "Stories about the stars." He answered.

"I told you about Aquila, Zeus's pet eagle, and about Draco, the mighty dragon." He continued, his gaze becoming dreamy. "You told me the stories you knew as well, little ones about Cancer the crab and Castor and Pollux, the twins." A mighty sadness contorted his voice.

"The last story I told you, dearie, was about Bacchus and Ariadne." He told her. "Do you remember any of it?"

Isabelle shook her head, and Mr. Gold sighed, and started to walk on.

"I hope you remember it someday, dearie." He told her as they went. "It had a special meaning to me then, just as it does now."

XXX

The memories hit Isabella with a force she had never known as they continued through the forest together. Ehat had begun as a mild headache had erupted into a full blown migraine, and she could barely walk for the pain of it all.

And then, it hit her.

Everything, all at once, in the sharpest detail she had ever imagined. It was a sheer miracle she managed to stay on her feet from the force of all her thoughts returning to her at once.

She stumbled and landed on the cool ground before her, ground she seemed to be looking at for the first time.

"Are you alright, dearie?" Belle lay frozen on the ground, her eyes wide with shock.

She was with Rumpelstiltskin.

The man she had loved.

The man who had forsaken her.

The man whose name should have been written in stars all the way down her back.

A bright warmth erupted near her chest, and she felt like she could fly.

"Wait a minute!" she called, staring holes into the back of the man's head. He was handsome here, but she could see him again: limping and tired and too crafty for his own good. "It's not too much further, dearie." He called back to her, having turned away from the fallen girl as not to frighten her.

"Rumpelstiltskin." She nearly shouted the name to catch his attention. "Rumpelstiltskin, wait."

Rumpelstiltskin halted immediately, and slowly turned. Belle saw his eyes and nearly fainted; they were filled with something akin to panic at the sight of her.

"I remember." She commented lightly, ignoring the butterflies that had taken over her stomach and left knots in her throat. "Everything." She added, a wry grin coming across her face.

With practiced hands she fished a chain from around her neck and held it up for him to see. "I found this, by the way."

Rumpelstiltskin looked about ready to keel over in shock, and Belle laughed gaily at his conflicted expression. "I love you." She told him, coming to hold him steady.

"Yes," he whispered, lips barely moving as she stood before him. "Yes," he said again. "And I love you too." Joy erupted in Belle's heart as she embraced him, and he nearly fell against her, his breath ragged in her ear.

"My gods, Belle," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything." "I know you are." She said kindly, holding him back by the shoulders. "But we'll discuss that later." She kissed him gently on the cheek and took his hand, sitting him down on the forest floor. He peered over his shoulder in a worried manner, but sat and did not move.

Belle kissed him again and he responded, hands moving to clutch her masses of brown hair and to pull her close. She laughed against his lips and pulled away, hand still twining around the necklace she wore.

"I threw that out of the castle window." He murmured, nuzzling into her neck. "How ever did you find it, love?"

"A trader in a desert town." She told him. "I spent a long time in the desert, Rum, longer than I ever would have dreamed." She paused for a moment, a quirk smile on her face. "I got a lot of tattoos while I was there."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes went wide at the mention. "Now why would you go and do that?" he asked, awestruck.

Belle shrugged. "I felt like I needed the change." Was all she said. "I had them everywhere, done by the best man I could find." She smiled once again.

"You know, if you wanted something all over your body, I could have thought of much better things than silly pictures in ink." Rumpelstiltskin told her, and Belle laughed aloud, cheeks staining a deep rosy color.

"It was all stars, Rum." She told him. "Ariadne and Cancer, and even Hercules. The entire galaxy all over my skin." She stared into the air around them dreamily, before returning her attentions to him.

"Your name was there, too." She said. Gold pulled her close again, kissing her fiercely. "The stars spelled it out all on their own." She whispered, battling with his lips. "Apparently, that was my fate after all."

Silence reigned through the forest for a few minutes longer, and the couple huddled close, Rumpelstiltskin's mouth firmly attached to his beloved's.

"I am never letting you go again, dearie." He told her teasingly, moving a stand of her hair back behind her head. "And no one decides your fate but you, love."

"I'm just incredibly lucky that you chose me."

XXX

_There is a story that now resides in the inky blackness of night, originally unknown to all those who read the stars and understood their meaning. A particular star shines brighter than all the rest; it rises with the sun and sets with the moon, traversing the sky like a wandering gypsy with no destination in mind._

_The story goes on that a monstrous creature, full of terror and hate and anger, fell in love with a damsel whose heart was set on wandering. He hurt her and betrayed her, but he also taught her. He showed her things she could never have dreamt of, and slowly, slowly, despite all his faults and angers, she began to love him_

_One night, this monster took his damsel to a cliff not far from his palace, and presented her with a wrapped box, covered in the finest, smallest pearls she had ever seen._

"_A simple thing." He waved a hand carelessly. "I thought it might suit your interest."_

_The girl hesitated before slipping the ribbon off and opening the box. She gasped and lifted the glowing necklace from its place of rest, holding it up and admiring it against a backdrop of shimmering stars._

_"It's beautiful." She whispered, returning her gaze to him. The most glorious smile had found its way to her face, and without any hope of denying her, he smiled back._

_"Indeed, dearie." He agreed. "There are some things in this world so beautiful, even the stars cannot help but fall for them."_


End file.
